Dark Umbreon 2: Last king of darkness
by DarknightUmbreon
Summary: The time of the last shine of Darkness is at hand. The last Evil will rise and hunts for the one who murdered his brother, The world fall is darkness ones again. Until hope arrived, 8 brave warriers of the world's moon set out to forfell their duty,
1. Chapter 1

Dark Umbreon 2: Last king of darkness

Chapter 1: A new begining of parenthood.

Hoenn. An Umbreon and a Glaceon walked on the sidewalk watching their triplets play, they smiled. "We're not too far now Glaceon, the note that give by my cousin say we have turn at Benpher street to get to my grandparent's houes." said the Umbreon. "I knew that part of you family is still alive, my beloved Shadow." Glaceon smiled as she nuzzled against Shadow. Shadow and Glaceon turned to Benpher street and started looking, Glaceon found the houes and was a bit surprised. "This is where your grandparent's houes?" Glaceon asked. "No doudt, 268 Benpher street." Shadow said. Shadow looked and was surprised too. The houes almost look like a manchin. "Hmm I wounder what grandparents are popler for, oh well." Shadow said. Shadow, Glaceon, and three children Crystal, Shade, and Flare morphed to human form. Shadow was a bit nervise going up to the door, he has seen his grandparents for a long time. But stay by Shadow's side giving him the courge. Shadow rang the bell. "Well Glace this is it, this is where I finally meet my grandparents." Shadow said. "I'm so happy for you Shadow, kid be on your bast beavier ok?" Glaceon said to her kids. "Yes mom!" the triplets said at one. The door open and out came a big surprise to Shadow. "HEY COUSIN!!" cried an Umbreon the tickled Shadow to the ground. "Albert?!" Shadow gasped. "Got ya Shadow. Hah hah hah haaa." Albert said in happyness. "Albert what the hell, you almost gave me a heart attack." Shadow shouted. "Sorry Cous, I could resist the look on you face." Albert smiled. "OK enough play Albert, get off of him." said a voies behind Albert. A leafeon came out of the door. "Gr... Grandpa?!" Shadow gasped. "Hello Shadow my dear boy how nice to see you." Shadow's Grandfather smiled. Shadow's Grandfather huged Shadow and was glad to see him, a Espeon appaired next to Shadow's Grandfather. "Gr... Grandma?" Shadow said. "Shadow so good to see you." Shadow's Grandmother smiled. "Ha So Shadow, aren't you glad to see your grandparents?" Albert asked. "Damn right I am... Oh yes Grandma, Grandpa this is Glaceon, we got married after the war." Shadow said. "Hello Mr. and Miss Darfix, it is so nice to meet you." Glaceon smiled. "It was no surpries that I have a awesome cousin, who kick tail in war and got married after." Albert said. Everybody was interdost, Shadow's grandparents got to meet their god children. They sat for a while in the livingroom. "I am so glad for Shadow to find his family members, He found me and my friends during our battles." Glaceon said. "It's was terriable for what we heard, We get a call from morphs of Johto that the Union base was destroyed." Shadow's Grandfather said. Shadow and Glaceon stayed silent tring not to mentchion about Dark Umbreon. "We had no one else to go see if your father is still alive, so we asked your cousin." Shadow's Grandmother said. "Sorry but... My mother and father are died..." Shadow frowned. "I see... the one silver lining is you are safe, that all that matters." Shadow's Grandfather said. Suddenly Shadow and Glaceon heard a sound. "Mommy what was that?" Shade asked. "I don't know." Glaceon answered. Shadow looked at a door where the sound was coming from. "It looks it's coming from this door." Shadow said. Shadow walk to the door not know what in the other side of the door or that Albert smiling and tring not to leagh. When Shadow open the door somebody berst out forcesing Shadow to the floor. "Huh?" Glaceon gasped. Shadow was on the floor and when he was shocked to a fumiler face.

"Hi Shadow, miss us?"

"ESPEON!" Shadow gasped so loud. Espoen, Eevee, Gardevoir, Vaporeon, Mewile, Persian, Latias were hiding in a closet. "You know, Espeon I told you we couldn't fit in the closet." Gardevoir said. "Everyone... your here, I'm so happy." Glaceon smiled. "Albert... what the hell is going?" Shadow asked. "When I give you the note, I knew somebody got see the look on you face so I invited these guy and they were excited to come." Ablert said. "Nice to see you in a good mood today Shadow, expecting a huge surprise from us." Mewile smiled. "Yeah, when you berst out of my grandparent's closet." Shadow said with a sarcastic tone. "Don't blame us, it was Espeon's idea." Vaporeon said. "Hard to believe an dam idea would work." Persian said. Shadow brush himself off. "... Hey... Where's Flareon?" Glaceon asked. "Sorry Glace, we offered him to come but he refused." Gardeovir answered. "Oh when you all poped in I expected Flareon to be here too." Glaceon frowned. "But hey, he's still around, he's still in Heonn, you could meet him someday." Eevee smiled. "Thank Eevee." Glaceon smiled. "So Shadow, are you looking for a place to live?" Latias asked. "Well um... not yet..." Shadow said. "That ok, we found a great home you, Glaceon and you kids." Eevee said. "Really?" Shadow asked. "Yes we bought a houes for to start your parenthood, it's the lest we can do." Gardevoir said. "Isn't that wonderful Shadow, We met your grandparents, our friends and they got a home for us to live in." Glaceon smiled. "Sorry I'm late mom I... Oh... nevermind." a leafeon said as he barge in the front door. "Alex what happen?" Espeon asked. "Sorry mom, the cab had car troable." Alex said. "Oh Shadow Glaceon, this is my son Alex." Espeon interdost to her son. "Hi!" Alex smiled. "Great a new friend you three." Glaceon said.

"My name is Crystal."

"I'm Shade."

"And I'm Flare."

"Cool, got to meet some new friend." Alex said. "So Shadow what do say go home and check it out." Shadow's Grandfather said. "Yes, your going to love the houes they found you." Shadow's Grandmother smiled. "Well... Ok..." Shadow said. "GREAT shall we..." Eevee said as she tug his arm. "Mommy why is she doing that to daddy?" Crystal asked. "She likes to tug on everybody's arm, She still act cute and bobblely?" Glaceon asked Gardevoir. "Yep, and she already 18 and still acting cute." Gardeovir smiled. Everybody left exaccpte Glaceon and her triplets. "Well it was good see you, sorry we has come and go that quiek." Glaceon said. "We're just glud our grandson is ok." Shadow's Grandfather said. "Take care, and Shadow too." Shadow's Grandmother smiled.

Everyone have left to Lilycove city the sea port of Hoenn. Shadow was overwelmed to see the big world he was in. "Wow... after all these years I never got to see this." Shadow said. "Isn't it beauitful dear?" Glaceon asked. "Amazing..." Shadow answered. "We're here!" Espeon said. Shadow and Glaceon saw the houes they're going live in, it was nice looking houes with the ocean behind it. When Gardevoir open for Shadow Albert tickled Shadow from behind. "Got you Shadow!" Albert leaghed. "Albert, again?" Shadow shouted. Everyone laeghed, Albert got off of Shadow and laeghed. "So... What do you think?" Persian asked. "I say it lovely." Glaceon said. "It's perfect!" Shadow said. "Well of coues it's perfect!" A fumiler voies said. "Umbre!?" Shadow gasped. Umbre, Mew and another Espeon came down the staers with a smile. "Welcome to your new Shadow." Umbre smiled. "We set all up!" Mew said. "H... Hello Ms. Shadow, I Pearl, Umbre's daughter." The Espeon interdust. "Umbre?" Shadow said in confuse. "I'll explain some other day." Umbre said. "What?" Crystal, Shade and Flare asked at ones. "... It nothing..." Glaceon said. Umbre hopped on Shadow shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant the whole time?" Shadow wispered. "That's my beisness, besides you would understand anyway if I told you." Umbre wispered. "What wrong Daddy?" Crystal asked. "Nothing!" Shadow answered. Everyone looked around the houes Shadow found Umbre alone on a balcony crying, Shadow did know what so he stayed away. The sun was about to set and Shadow and Glaceon's friend had to leave. "Well we should get going." Gardevoir said. "Thank for the houes, I think we could be happy here." Shadow said. "Hey, anything for the hero." Gardevoir smiled, "Good luck two, you going to need for your first day of parenthood." After Gardevoir and the other left Shadow woundered what been buging Umbre.

Two months later with no problom, Crystal, Shade and Flare were at the age of 19 and evolved into their new look. Crystal evolved into a Glaceon when it was winter, Shade evolved into a Umbreon when he was doing his night out stuff, Flare evolved into a Flareon when he diged up a fire stone in the beach. They love their new look. Shadow and Glaceon were happy too.

The next morning Shadow and Glaceon were still sleeping when suddenly "RISE-N-SHINE COUS Today is an awesome day." Albert cried. Shadow and Glaceon woke up in surpries. "ALBERT what hell is WRONG with you?" Shadow cried. "Sorry cous, just messing with yo." Albert said. "Get out!" Shadow shouted. Shadow push him out of the room and slamed the door. "OOOk I'll wake your kids while I'm at it." Albert said. "... Jezz now he's starting to get annoying." Shadow said. "He's hasn't seen you in years, I would be too if I were your long lost sister." Glaceon said. Shadow and Glaceon got drest, they head down and saw Albert making breakfist for the kids. "Good morning you two, hope you like waffles." Albert smiled. "Dude knock it off, it's really starting to secare me." Shadow said. "Nonsince grumpy pants I'm an awesome mood today, 'cause we're going somewhere cool." Ablert said. "Go where?" Shadow said. "The new pokemon contest that just opened up it could be fun and... the ladies.." Albert smiled. "Sigh Dude in front of my children?" Shadow said. Crystal, Shade and Flare leaghed. "Bud time think about the huh Dad?" Shade asked. Shadow looked at the clock. "I geass... speck of time, you three better ready or your going to be late for your first day of school." Shadow said. "Crad we forgot about that!" Shade cried and run up. "... Well you could at lest finish your... Ohh forget." Shadow sighed. "We have to get ready too daddy." Crystal said and left up staer. Shadow stared at Flare. "... Well what are you waiting for?" Shadow asked. Flare ran up staers. "I think I should check on them." Glaceon said. "Ok." Shadow sighed. "... Wemon!" Albert said in Shadow's ear. Shadow jumped out of his seat. "Is this going to a redgler thing with you?" Shadow asked. Glaceon checked of the boys. "Be sure your dress nice Ok you two?" Glaceon said to Shade and Flare. "We are!" Shade and Flare said at ones. Glaceon chack on Crystal to how's she doing. "How you doing Crystal?" Glaceon asked. "I'm fine, just trying to look good to imprass any Umbreon I might meet." Crystal said. "You sure like Umbreons don't you?" Glaceon asked. "After hearing daddy's story, I love Umbreons." Crystal smiled. "My sweet Crystal, you already look beauitful to me, I'm sure someday an Umbreon would like you." Glaceon smiled. "Thank you mommy." Crystal smiled. The two Glaceon hugged and smiled. "Hey you three, you ready?" Shadow called out. "Good morning Shadow." Umbre said she appared. "Oh hey Umbre, say could you think of taking my kids to school?" Shadow asked. "Sure thing, I going there with Pearl." Umbre answered. The kids walked down stears all ready for school. "You three have a nice day." Shadow said. "We will bye dad." Flare said. "Bye daddy, I love you." Crystal smiled. Crystal hugged Shadow, he returned the hug. "I love you too sweety." Shadow said. Umbre left with the kids to school. "Sigh life as adult is good isn't?" Albert asked. "Whatever." Shadow answered. "SO shall we get going?" Albert asked. "Alittle of ALONE TIME IF YOU PLEASE!" Shadow shouted as he push Albert out the door. "You too have a nice day." Glaceon said. "You going to be ok by your self?" Shadow asked. "Of couse I'll be ok, after all I am an Ice Mage, I love you Shadow." Glaceon smiled. "I love you too." Shadow smiled. Glaceon and Shadow kiss when they got interuped by Albert. "Ahh.., love is in the air." Albert sighed.

"... Shadow ball!"

"Whoa... hey chill men." Albert shouted. "Pain is going to be in the air if you don't mind your own beisness." Shadow shouted. Shadow chased Albert. Glaceon watch Shadow and Albert leave, then she looked at the sky. "... I know your are around here... Flareon." Glaceon sighted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Parted

Lilycove natinal park. Persian and Espeon Decided to speint time together with alittle fun for a while: Kite fly. "Are these things holding together?" Persian asked. "Dear, you suppost to put the string in the hole." Espeon said. "What, this one?" Persian asked. "Yes!" Espeon sighed. "Ok Ok I got it... Ok you ready?" Persian asked. "Ready!" Espeon smiled. Persian held the kite in the air waiting for the wind to came, Espeon held the string. "Acting like a kid back in the day huh Espeon." Espeon turned to the voies that was coming from, it was Flareon. "Oh Flareon what a serpries." Espeon smiled. "Hey Flareon!" Persian called out. "So... What have you been up?" Espeon asked. "The usesaly." Flareon answered. "I see, I know how besy you, I wish you can come out every so often." Espeon said. "Yeah I thinking about that too." Flareon frowned. "Do me a faver Flareon, say to hi to her." Espeon said. Flareon left looked bored and sad. Suddenly he stopped at a brige, Flareon saw Glaceon, he did not show fear but show nothing like nothing has happen. "I figer I wasn't along." Flareon said. "I though so too... Flareon." said Glaceon, "And I also thought you ever change after two year, it was two year right?" Glaceon asked. "I geass, depends on how far we been apart." Flare sighed, "So... how's Shadow and you kids?" "There fine we were a happy family." Glaceon smiled. Flareon didn't ever dare to look a Glaceon, he kept holding his twin-blade Sword wraped with white bandges. "Flareon... I really glad you are still here, during my honeymoon with Shadow, the one person who kept me happy even more was you." Glaceon said. Flareon just stayed silent walked to the other side of the brige with his twin-blade Sword on his shoulder. "Flareon..." Glaceon called for him, "After my wedding, you thought we were say good bye... but this never good bye, someday... we'll be together again... Someday." Flareon didn't look back started to leave. "Thank you Flareon... For being by my side." Glaceon smiled. Flareon coutinued to walk, forgeting of his past when suddenly He was bumped by an Umbreon. "Albert I hate when do stupid thing." Shadow cried. "Oh came man it was so bad." Albert said. "Sneaking in a contest? Were lucky we did get cought." Shadow shouted. "Well this sounds like a whole new you... Shadow." Flareon said. "... Flareon, I did recinize you, it's been a long time." Shadow said. "So it seem." Flareon said and left. "Boy talk a-" Albert was cut by Shadow pushing him into a pond. "Flareon your still not think about Glaceon, are you?" Shadow asked. "No, why?" Flareon asked. "Well you and Glaceon bond with each for a long time and I sure you still think about her." Shadow said. "We live in a whole diffrent world now, this is time we part." Flareon said. Shadow stoped following him and decided to head home. Shadow wondered if it was a mistake to marry Glaceon If he knew Flareon would be this missable like he did long ago.

School was out the children left the school. "Oh man what a day." Shade said. "Dude I totely rigged you in dodge ball." Flare said. "No way I blocked that, the gym teacher didn't even see that." Shade said. "Oh come on boy knock it off." Crystal said. "Yeah you all know I got you guys." Alex said. "Who ever knew that Alex would be that good." Eevee said. Alex and Eevee left to their homes, Crystal Shade and Flare arrived home just the moment Shadow did. "Hey Dad!" Flare call out to him. "Oh hey kid, how was it?" Shadow asked. "It was great, we had fun." Crystal smiled. When Shadow open the door he expect an surprise attack from Albert but it was diffrent. "Shadow!" Pearl cried. "Pearl... what wrong?" Shadow asked. "Mom is acting so weird all day, she been pasing for 7 hours and I'm worried." Pearl said in cold fear in her heart. "Ok this is gone long enough." Shadow mumbled. "What is it dad?" Flare asked. "Kids stay with Pearl." Shadow said. Shadow found Umbre in the living room. "Umbre if you tell me what up with you in five minute, your going to regrat that you ever become my heart spirit." shadow with an angry look on his face. "If I told you, you would understand." Umbre said. "Try me." Shadow said. "Long ago when Dark Umbreon countinues his fight to rule this planet, I was chosen to stop him but I got the it was already too late, He cursed Arceus to be evil and fell in a deep sleep, I saw Dark Umbreon's seal was closing I had no choes to be seal with him." Umbre said.

Umbre's Flashback

Umbre was beatin down by Dark Umbreon. "You puthetic warm, I will not be sealed for long." Dark Umbreon shouted. "Yeah... we'll see abouted that." Umbre said. Dark Umbreon continue to attack Umbre but she not even fighting back. Dark Umbreon placed his paw on Umbre's face. "You think your save lives your stoke in this and my soul have already escapted, you already messt up on your duty." Dark Umbreon said. "Then go ahead, beat me a long as you like, I would matter to me if you think that mad is all you need." Umbre sighed. Dark Umbreon throw her to a wall, he thoght he killed her, But Umbre is still moving. "So you just won't give up do you? Your puthetic." Dark Umbreon said. Dark Umbreon continued to slam her to wall to wall and still she move Dark Umbreon met face to face with Umbre. "Why don't you just die?" Dark Umbreon asked. "This is my reson for you to doudt, madness and power isn't everything and someday you'll in defeat." Umbre said. Dark Umbreon throw her back into wall again. "Like hell you my future." Dark Umbreon shouted, "It's if I can be defeated." Dark Umbreon all his might to killer but as got tired Umbre remained move with bleeds and scraches. Dark Umbreon walk up to Umbre and face to face again. "Why..." Dark Umbreon asked, "Why are you not dead, What are you accoplishe with me, Why are doing this... WHY?" Dark Umbreon asked. Umbre place paw on Dark Umbreon's face, a small tear ran down he cheek. "I just wan't... to be part of you." Umbre said. "What?... What are you say?" Dark Umbreon asked again. Suddenly Umbre's three tails started to glow then it warped Dark Umbreon. "What are you doing to me?" Dark Umbreon shouted. "I am a heart spirit, I choes who ever my haert goes to... and it's you." Umbre said with small smiled. "You trap your self on perpuis?" Dark Umbreon asked. "Yes, to... be with you." Umbre fully smiled. Umbre's tail started glowing yellow, Umbre gave one last lick on Dark Umbreon's cheek. "This is my last words before a past out to rest: I... Love... You..." Umbre said. Umbre past out, the tails stoped glowing. Dark Umbreon shuck of the tails he was wraped and moved away from Umbre. "No... Not me... you can't chose me... I am Dark Umbreon, The king of all darkness, how can someone like you would... love me?" Dark Umbreon asked.

Umbre's Flashback ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Solaru the Luner

Crystal, Shade and Flare returned home from another day of school. "Oh Crystal good timing!" Shadow said. "You needed me?" Crystal asked. "Yes, your mother and I had a talk and I been think we could have a pet in houes, what do you think?" Shadow said. "Well... It would be nice to have a pet." Crystal said. "Good, while you were at school I found the Pet Reserve that you can go and adopt one and your going to like this... I checked it out and they had lots of Umbreons that will make good pet." Shadow said. "REALLY!" Crystal cried. "Of coures, if you wan't leave right now and you can find a pet of your own." Glaceon said. "Yes yes, let go!" Crystal shouted. "Ok then let go, Shade and Flare you can come too if you like." Shadow said. Shadow, Glaceon and their kids left the houes to the Pet Reserve, Crystal was vary excited. "She excited about this." Shadow said. "Having a pet is great idea." Glaceon said. "Hey Crystal, what the frown all of a sudden, I thought your excited." Shade said. "I am... But... I getting this... weird feeling... that we're being watched." Crystal said. "... I don't sense anything or anyone watching us, do you Glace?" Shadow asked. "... No... nothing..." Glaceon answered.

They arrived at the Pet Reserve. "Oh I can't wait to all the pokemon." Crystal said. They wen't in the Pet Reserve and saw a the owner who is a Gabite. "Welcome to the Pet Reserve, we have trained pokemon that with make good pet, how can we help you?" Gabite asked. "My daughter have a big interests on Umbreons, we're here check them out." Shadow said. "Oh yes, we have many Umbreon here, the door behind me is the park where all the pokemon awaits for adoptshin." said Gabite. Crystal went out and saw lot of pokemon. "Whew check this out!" Flare said. Crystal found a group of Umbreons, Espeons, Leafeons, and Flareons she love playing them, Shade check out on the dark type, Flare... met the wrong pokemon, Flare was chased by a Glameon, Shadow and Glaceon leagh. "So Crystal did you found one?" Shadow asked "Not really!" She answered. "What about the one your carrying?" Shadow asked. The Umbreon jumped out of Crystal's arms. "Well this will sound silly but I can tell that Umbreon choes it's owner and... well some of them are looking for someone eles..." Crystal said. "Well it seems your having troable, meybe I can be of help." Gabite said. "Thanks but I think we got it from here." Shadow said. "You know our pokemone here are well trained and they'll know if one of them will go home." Gabite said. While Shadow and Gabite were talk Crystal spotted an unusel Umbreon talk tuword her, it has black fer with highlighted yellow stripes, a looong tail and mark shaped like a moon. The Umbreon nuzzled against Crystal's leg. "Aww how cute, Daddy look, I think he likes me." Crystal smiled. "Love the tail." Shade said. "... wait a minute... Hey Feeder, where did this Umbreon come from?" Gabite shouted. "I never seen an Umbreon like that." Cried the Feeder. "Hee hee this Umbreon is so cute, I think this one is perfect daddy." Crystal said. "... Well... how much for this Umbreon?" Shadow asked. "... Hmmm... well that depends, for an Umbreon I never seen before." Gabite said. "Are you saying your not selling this Umbreon?" Shadow asked. "And you said, they'll know if one of them will go home." Crystal said. "Well yes, however the Umbreon is not even mine, this could be... oh I do know... an alien..." Gabite said. The Umbreon's ears raised and stab Gabite's foot with it's tail. "OWW why you pest." Gabite shouted as he kicked the Umbreon to a wall. "Hey that corel." Crystal cried. Seddenly the Umbreon stude up, he grawled at Gabite, it's tail flashed by the reflecting light, a sound of scraping metal screeched as the tip of the tail scrap on the ground, the Umbreon jumped on Gabite and biting.

Chomp

"WWOOOO"

Chomp Chomp

"HHOOOOOOO"

Chomp Chomp

"MY LEG"

Chomp Chomp

"MY FACE"

Chomp Chomp

"NO! NOT MY TAIL"

CHOMP

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

The Umbreon jumped off Gabite and nuzzled back to Crystal's leg. "... It's on me, take it, it your... Just get it out of here." Gabite cried. Shadow, Glaceon and the kids left the Pet Reserve with their new pet. Shadow picked up the Umbreon. "You know, maybe he's right, there is somthing weird this Umbreon, I mean look at you: black fer, slit mark stripes almost the same stripe as mine, stipes color is highlighted yellow, a symbol, meybe a berth mark shaped as a moon, highlighted paws and feet and the tail that is so long and the tip flashed by the light as if it was-" Shadow cut off in the look of fear. "Sharp!" Shadow gasped. Shadow drop the Umbreon. Crystal kneeled down to look at the Umbreon's tail, she touched the tip and a little blood came out of her thumb. "It is sharp!" Crystal gasped. "Cool, he almost like a scorpion tail." Shade said. The Umbreon nuzzled against Crystal's cheek, she nuzzled back. "Whatever it is I love this Umbreon, lets keep him." Crystal smiled. "So Shadow... any ideas for a name?" Glaceon asked. "Scorpion tail?" Flare said. The Umbreon shuck his hand, Shadow, Glaceon and the kids gasped in serprise. "Whew he shuck his head." Shade gasped. "Do you understand us?" Crystal asked. The Umbreon nodded and started writing on bit a rock dust on the ground, he wrote the word SOLARU (Soularoo). "Solaru... is the your name?" Crystal asked. The Umbreon nodded, he jump in to her arm and nuzzled against her cheek.

The family arrived back home with their new pet Umbreon Solaru. "Welcome to your new home Solaru." Crystal said. Solaru looked around and check around, Solaru look at a shelf and tried o jump on it but couldn't reach. "Ha he can't reach that." Shade said. Solaru use his tail to grab the support of the shelf. They gasped on what they saw. "The hell!" Shadow gasped. As Solaru walked on the shelf, a cup fell off the shelf, Shadow and Glaceon gasped but they were serprised them even more when Solaru cought the cup with his tail and placed it back, Flare's jaw dropped. Solaru jumped on the chouch and fell to sleep. "... Guy... I don't think we adopt a odenary Umbreon." Shadow said.

That night Crystal sat next to Solaru who is still sleeping. "Kids dinner ready!" Glaceon called out. "I be back Solaru." Crystal smiled. Crystal kiss Solaru on the forehead and left. Solaru opened his eye. "Crystal..." Solaru thought, "She's... so beauitful, she's perfect." Seddenly Solaru felt pain, and began to struggle.

Meanwhile Shadow, Glaceon and their kids ate dinner when they hear a screech of pain. "Oh dear, Solaru." Crystal gasped. Crystal rushed to the living room and saw the Solaru struggling on the floor. "Daddy do something." Crystal cried. Shadow knew that he had to do somthing becaues he was the only down something more dangeres then this. Shadow gets cloes to the Solaru but it was swinging it's tail everywhere. "Be careful the tip of the tail is sharped." Crystal said. "Hey what the heck is it doing now?" Shade asked. They watch what was happening to the Solaru, it stude up as it struggling, weird bump are pushing out of it's back, finally after a screech two white objects blast out of the Solaru's back. Shadow fricked out and moved away. "Oh my god!" Shadow gasped as they watch the Solaru berst out it's own wings. Solaru collaped to the floor and breathed hard. "What kind of Umbreon is that?" Shadow said in fear. "That is a Luner!" Umbre answered as she appared behind the Solaru. "A Luner... what that?" Shade asked. "The Luners are the anictine pokemon that only live on the planet's moon, That is where I came from, I was loyle to their people Until now... well this one just gruw his new wing." Umbre said. "He wasn't dying?" Crystal asked. "Nop, wings grow in the inside of the body and berst out of the body witch make it painful." Umbre smiled, "Solaru was in the prosses of mutation." The Solaru slowly got but the he stared at Umbre. "S... Solaru... you highness I didn't recinize you." Umbre gasped. The two bowed at each. "Uhhh Umbre you know this Solaru?" Shadow asked. "Well I known him when he was a baby Eevee." Crystal walk to Solaru, started at her. "Oh my your are a miss, look like it's time you to have a bath." Crystal picked up Solaru. "Crystal be gentle, you don't know what he is!" Umbre shouted. "Solaru is bleeding, I can't see him like this." Crystal toke Solaru up staers and to bathroom, giving a nice clean bath. Solaru had no idea what she's doing to him but as Crystal put in the water he started to blush. "Just relax, and you'll be nice an clean. You sure made a mess of your self when you berst your wings, their blood all over you." Crystal smiled, "But your wing are beauitful." Crystal toke Solaru out of the tub and covered with a towull. "There, don't you feel better?" Crystal smiled. Solaru felt more then better, he nuzzled against Crystal's cheek, Crystal nuzzled back. "Tee hee, you so cute." Crystal smiled. She wen't into carrying Solaru, she put him on her bed. Solaru just started at her strate in the eye. "Oh Solaru do you know how I adore you, it was fate that broght us together." Crystal smiled. Crystal was about to kiss Solaru again when suddenly She stoped by a glow from the tip of the Solaru's tail. "Oh my, it's so bright what going on?" She asked herself. The glow brighter and brighter but then it stop. Crystal looked around but nothing seem to be diffrent. "Crystal is everything Ok?" Shadow cried as he barged in the room. Then Shadow, Glaceon, Shade and Flare stared at Crystal. "... What?" Crystal asked. "Now there's something you do see everyday." Shade said. "Sis what that on you neck?" Flare asked. Crystal looked in the mirrar, she had a choke band around her neck with a big jewal shaped like a moon, the moon shape like Solaru's. "Where did this from?" she thought to herself. Umbre Smiled behind. "Well it's getting late, see you all in the morning." Umbre said and left. "Yeah I'm going to bed, cool surprise Sis, night." Shade said and left. "Crystal... you don't know it come from, don't you?" Glaceon asked. "... it wasn't there before." Crystal asnwered. "Well how 'bout we worry about tomarrow." Shadow said and left. Crystal looked at Solaru who all ready sleeping. "Solaru... was it you?" Crystal wispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Lunar's first move

The next day Solaru was bored without Crystal around, he went down stairs and found Glaceon doing dishes and Shadow was outside meditating. Solaru jumped on the counter. "Oh good morning Solaru, sleep well?" Glaceon smiled. Solaru watched Glaceon placed the wet dishes on to the side, he liked to help so he used his tail to grab the dry ones and place in the clavinet. "Oh thank you, that's so sweet, Crystal was right about you, you're not a bad Umbreon at all." Glaceon smiled. Shadow came in the house and saw Solaru helping Glaceon, he was a bit surprised how an Umbreon can do something like that. "Oh hey Shadow, you finished?" She asked. "Yep... I see you getting in to Solaru." "Have a pet here was a great idea, Solaru was so helpful today." Glaceon smiled. "I can see that... Hey Solaru what do you got there?" Shadow asked. Glaceon look at Solaru and saw that he has a bright red rose in his mouth. "Oh... is that for me?" Glaceon asked. Solaru nodded and jump into Glaceon's arms. "Aww that sweet of you, Thank you." Glaceon smiled and nuzzled against Solaru, he nuzzled back. "It was a wonderful idea Shadow, it was a good thing you thought of it." Glaceon said. "I did to make Crystal happy." Shadow said. "And she is, you made her happy and you even made me happy, this why I love you Shadow, 'cause we're happy together, we have children, and wonderful pet, Shadow you are good father to your children." Glaceon smiled. The two have smiled and kissed. Suddenly the tip of Solaru's glowed on and off; Solaru gasped, jumped off Glaceon's arms and ran out the house. "What the hell!" Shadow gasped. "Where is he going?" Glaceon asked. "He sensed danger." Umbre answered behind. "What, what do you mean danger?" Shadow asked. "Shadow, Glaceon come to the living room, I need to tell you something." Umbre said. In the living room Umbre told Shadow and Glaceon what was happen. "What do you mean the rath of Dark Umbreon is not over?" Shadow shouted. "Shadow you most understand, the evil is returning... by another hear to the throne as king of all darkness." Umbre said. "You mean Dark Umbreon has a... brother?" Glaceon gasped. "... Yes, the last king of Darkness, his name is Dark Lich, he's ready and he's looking for you, however he doesn't know where you are but he knows your children he will look for him, but I wouldn't worry, The Lunar king sent his son, as long Solaru is here the dark army won't ever show them self's to the light." Umbre said. "Are you sure they'll be safe?" Glaceon asked. "Never worry Glaceon; you children are in safe hands."

Meanwhile Crystal, Shade and Flare was on her way home telling her friends about her pet. "A Lunar Umbreon?" Eevee said. "Umbre said that he came from the moon, that's where he lives." Crystal said "Then wait a minute... Then what he doing here?" Alex asked. Crystal stay silent for she didn't even know either, she thought that Solaru was looking for a new home. "I don't know, but I'll find out someday." Crystal said. "Hey now you think of it, I never now what Solaru was here either." Shade said. "Well you got to show me Solaru someday, see ya." Eevee said and left. Crystal, Shade and Flare walk when they found Solaru coming to them. "Solaru... how did you get out if the house?" Crystal asked. But Solaru jumping then he saw something and ran. "Wait stop, where are you going?" Crystal cried and chased after Solaru. "Sis wait up!" Flare cried. Solaru ran through the street and ended up under a high way with Crystal following him. Crystal have lost Solaru but then she heard a noise. "Who's there?" Crystal shouted. The dark black Umbreon with red strip with a par of wing. "Oh no... It can't be... The Dark soldier!" Crystal gasped. The Dark soldier growled jumped on top of her. "ARE YOU THE DAUGHTER OF DARK UMBREON'S KILLER?" The Dark soldier shouted. "I don't know now what you're talking out." Crystal said. The Dark soldier was frightening her. "ARE YOU THE DAUGHTER OF DARK UMBREON'S KILLER? SPECK NOW OR I WILL FEAST ARE YOUR FLESH." Suddenly Solaru push the Dark solider of Crystal. "Crystal you ok?" Flare shouted. "Sis what going on?" Shade shouted. "I don't know, but..." Crystal said. Solar turned to bigger height and kneeled down in front of Crystal. "I think he wants us on his back." Shade said. Solaru nodded, Crystal, Shade and Flare got on Solaru's back and held on tight as Solaru ran fast as he can. The Dark soldier chased after them, Solaru tried to lose the Dark soldier by turning by building to building, but the Dark soldier kept up fast as it can.

The night Solaru ended up in an old train station, Crystal, Shade and Flare got off Solaru's back, Solaru morphed to his human form and block the Dark soldier's attack. "Run Crystal!" Solaru cried. Crystal froze in fear. "Do not hesitate, go now!" Solaru cried. Crystal, Shade and Flare ran out of sight. "You Darkrig, think your can get away with this... Think again." Solaru cried as through to the ground. "We will have Dark Umbreon's killer and we feast on his flesh." The Dark soldier said. The Dark soldier charged at Solaru but Solaru blocked again, He grabbed the Dark soldier and punched in the face couple of times, the Dark soldier blocked the punch and through him to a wall.

Crystal, Shade and Flare tried to find to place to hide but the Dark soldier found them, he walk towards Crystal but Shade stud in front of her. "You're going to have to get past me pal." Shade said. The Dark soldier punch Shade knocking him out. "Get out of my fuking way!" The Dark soldier said. The Dark soldier through Shade to a wall, Flare's turn to stepped up, he flinches in fear the Dark soldier flicked Flare's forehead, Flare past out to the ground. Crystal had her back in the fence. An extreme amount of fear flood her heart. "WHERE IS THE KILLER OF DARK UMBREON? YOU CAN'T PROTECT HIM FOREVER" The Dark soldier cried. Suddenly the tip of Solaru's tail stabbed through the Dark soldier's chest. "She's not protecting him... I am." Solaru said. Solaru lifted the Dark soldier off the ground. "If anyone dares to touch her, they're going have to get past me, now get out of my sight." Solaru shouted. Solaru's tail through the Dark soldier in the air. Solaru look at Crystal who's circled up in a ball frighten. "Hey Crystal, you ok?" Solaru asked. But she didn't answer. "Hey... don't be afraid, I am peace, it's me Solaru." Solaru said. "... Is it really you Solaru?" Crystal asked. "Don't worry it me." Solaru answered. Crystal kept close to Solaru still shacking in fear. "Oh Solaru, I was so scared, he kept talking to me about Dark Umbreon's killer." Crystal said. "He meant your father." Solaru said. "What?" Crystal gasped. "Look time is short I'll wake up Shade you wake up Flare." Solaru said and left to wake Shade. "... Flare... Come on Flare get up!" Crystal shouted. "Ummmmm... Ohhhhh... W..What happen... I'm I dead yet?" Flare asked. "No, can you stand?" Crystal asked. "Yeah... I think..." Flare answered. "Hey sis you ok?" Shade asked. "I'm fine, you?" She asked. "I will be if I know what the hell in going on?" Shade cried. "I have no time to explain, I got single my team." Solaru said. Solaru turned back to his pokemon form. "Come, you will get you answers at where we're going." Solaru said. Crystal, Shade and Flare got on Solaru's back and ran off.

Solaru come up on a hilltop, he looked at the moon and the tip of his tail glowed. Suddenly the moon shot 7 shooting stars. "What is that?" Flare asked. "That is my elite troops." Solaru answered. The 7 shooting star landed on the ground making a big crater on the ground. 7 Umbreons came out of the crater, all of them look the same color white accepted 3. One was all green with highlighted yellow, the second was dark grey with lots of stitches on his body and an eye patch and the third was all black with red strips.

"Griffin ready!"

"Juggernaut ready!"

"Predator ready!"

"Scorpion ready!"

"Pitbull ready!"

"Raider ready"

"Black arrow!"

"Good team came just in time." Solaru said. "So are these the kids of Dark Umbreon's killer?" Griffin asked. "Yep." Solaru replied. Crystal, Shade and Flare got off of Solaru's back. Solaru and the 7 Umbreons morph to there human form, Crystal, Shade and Flare gasped on what they saw. "Hey red guy what are you look at? Never seen and morph before." Juggernaut yelled. "Juggernaut calm down, we have lots of work to do." Solaru said. "What work?" Crystal asked. "First let me intradoses to our soldier, I am Griffin the Lunar commander, this is Predator, Scout unit and technetium." Griffin said

"Yo what's up."

"Juggernaut our heavy unit."

"Set them up and I'll knock them like dominos."

"Scorpion our medic, and expert on poison stuff."

"I'm toxic, so don't mess with me."

"Pitbull our sharp shooter"

"I uses his homing moves to take out my enemies."

"Raider our speed demon."

"Think you can you can keep up buddy."

"Black arrow the shadow elite."

"I'm strong in the dark."

"And you already know Solaru, he's the prince of the Lunars."

"Prince!" Shade gasped. "Solaru... is it true?" Crystal asked. "... Yes, I am the prince of the Lunars and I was sent here to search for you and your family because your family are in danger." Solaru said. "Huh what do you mean we're in danger?" Flare asked. "Crystal you know your father's story right?" Solaru asked. "Back in the civil war?" Shade said. "Yes and have you hear about Dark Umbreon?" Solaru asked. "Yes we have, why?" Crystal asked. "Well he's rath is coming again." Solaru said. "WHAT!!" Shade gasped. "But I thought he's dead." Flare said. "Another hear as king." Griffin said. "You mean, he has a brother?" Crystal gasped. "Who is he?" Flare asked. "His name is Dark Lich, the brother of Dark Umbreon." Solaru answered, "Long ago, We Lunars were at war with Dark Umbreon and Dark Lich and their army known as the Darkrigs, My people risked their lives to take down the Darkrigs, but we won the battle Dark Umbreon escaped, so my father sent Umbre to hunt down Dark Umbreon." "But after we heard Dark Umbreon was killed we knew that Dark Lich is now king, now his next move is to find the one who killed Dark Umbreon and kill him." Scorpion said. "Daddy... We got to warn him." Crystal said. "There's not a moment to spare, listen up Lunars our job find and secure Shadow and his wife, next we must take them to our moon for safety, we three hours 'til morning. Now the morning job search and destroy the portal." Solaru said. "What portal?" Crystal asked. "The portal that Dark Umbreon made when he broke free out of his seal however it is not yet complete and it's still out there in Pearl." Solaru said. "Ok ok let go, the Darkrig will be making their move soon." Pitbull shouted. The Lunars turn back to their pokemon form, Crystal, Shade and Flare got on Solaru's back. "Ok... Lunars mover out."

Meanwhile Shadow and Glaceon are worried about their children they haven't came home, then they heard a knock at the door. "Hmm I wonder who would that be." Shadow said to himself. Shadow open the door and saw a Growlithe. "Good evening, are you Shadow Darfix?" the Growlithe asked. "Yes that me." Shadow replied. "I am officer Matt, is your children home?" Matt asked. "No, what did they do, did they cause anything?" Shadow asked. "They were involved in this." Matt said as he showed him a photo Shadow's children and Solaru and a Dark soldier. Crystal, Shade and Flare arrived unseen. "Hey what are the cops are doing here." Shade said. "Solaru wait here, I don't want daddy to freak out when he sees you all." Crystal said. "All right, but harry." Solaru said. "Can you tell what going on?" Shadow asked. "Daddy!" Crystal cried. "Crystal, Shade and Flare where the heaven name were you?" Shadow asked. Crystal, Shade and Flare didn't answer. "Mr. Darfix may take you children and asked them a few questions." Matt asked. "What... I don't know... but there not going without me." Shadow said. "Me too." Glaceon added. "But Daddy there's something we to-" "Let get going then" Matt asked. "Damnit now the cops got them this is not what we have in plan." Black arrow said. "Now what are we going to do?" Raider asked. "Follow them you stupid." Solaru said.

Crystal felt scared, she didn't expect this to happen. "Sis we got to do something." Shade whispered. "Well what do you want me to they're going to listen to us." Crystal said. "Those things from before might be after us we got to do something." Flare whispered. "Hey what are you whispering about." Matt asked. "... Nothing!" The three said at ones. Suddenly Solaru appeared front of car and the driver hit the brake, the car stopped in front of Solaru. "What the hell is that kid doing in the middle of the road?" said the driver. "Did I hear you call me kid?" Solaru shouted and slam the hood of the car. He jump on the ruff of the car. "Uhhhhh you're in big trouble now." Shade grinned. The tip of Solaru's tail burst through the car, the ruff of the car ripped off the car, the Lunars surround car. "Big big trouble, Matt... The Lunars." Crystal introduces to them. "Well well boys look what we have here." Solaru said. "Couple of bad boy taking what we been looking for, that was a bad idea pal." Juggernaut grinned. "And that is unacceptable, what do you got to say for your self." Solaru said. Matt and the driver went silent, the Lunars laughed at the pathetic wimps, a minute later the stopped. Solaru grab Matt with his tail. "Get out of my sight." Solaru said, Solaru through Matt out of the car and grab the driver and through him out. "You ok Crystal?" Solaru asked. "I'm fine." she answered. "What going on here?" Shadow asked. "Solaru is that you?" Glaceon asked. "Yep, it's me and we'll explain later, we got to get to you to safely, Juggernaut, Scorpion take Shadow and Glaceon." Solaru ordered. The Lunar got what came for and ran off. "Matt here, calling for backup, big backup, look out for some Umbreons with wings and long tails." Matt said. "So Solaru what the next plan?" Griffin asked. "We go to get them out... Huh?... Heads up!" Solaru cried. Four Honchkrows swoop down attacked, which made the group split up, Solaru kept on running. "Gruuaaa S.. Solaru... can you hear?" Juggernaut asked. "Juggernaut you there, are you all right?" Solaru asked. "Grrruuaa your not going frickin believe this, after that blow, Scorpion and I lost Shadow and Glaceon." Juggernaut said. "What! How the HELL did that happen?" Solaru cried. "I don't know, but this screw up our mission." Juggernaut shouted. "Find them and get out of the city." Solaru cried. "Solaru what happen?" Crystal asked. "Juggernaut and Scorpion missed placed your parents after that blow." Solaru answered. "What?" Crystal gasped, "Solaru you got to go back." "I can't, Juggernaut and Scorpion will get them, even though my priority is to get Shadow to safety, I'm already got my paw full... Crystal don't worry I sure they'll ok, trust me." Solaru said. "I trust you Solaru, I'm just scared." Crystal said. "Don't be, I'm here for you and for your father." Solaru said. The Lunars continue run with the Honchkrows chasing them, shooting at them, but one shot hit Solaru. He went sliding to the ground while Crystal, Shade and Flare fly off his back unconscious. Benches of Wurmples and Spinaraks jump off Honchkrow's back and used their String shot on Solaru. "Huh... What the hell!?" Solaru gasped. "I can't get loose!" Solaru tried to get free from the String shot, Crystal woke up and saw Solaru in trouble. "Solaru!!" Crystal cried. Crystal tried to help Solaru but she was stopped by a morph. "Let me go!" She cried.

Blacked out

Crystal woke up in a room with her brothers and her parents. "Crystal your awake!" Shade said. "!... Solaru... where is he?" Crystal cried. "Mr. and Miss. Darfix, welcome to the GX science center." Matt said as he entered. "You... where's my pet you creep." Crystal cried. "Crystal calm down!" Shadow shouted. Glaceon kept hold of Crystal, but lost her temper, she got loose and grab Matt the ice appeared on Matt. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" Matt cried. "If you don't take me to my pet, I going to freeze you alive." Crystal cried. "Crystal enough!" Shadow cried. "I think we lost her Shadow." Glaceon said. "What it going to be... to my pet? Or to your death?" Crystal said in tears. Matt push her off. "Vary well then, this way." Matt said. Crystal was a little calm and followed Matt, Shadow, Glaceon, Shade and Flare followed as well. They went into a big lab, Crystal stopped and saw a huge ring, she gasped for she have found the Portal. "The... the portal!" Crystal gasped. "What!?" Shadow said. "The portal that Solaru was talking about." Crystal said. "Oh yes, this portal was found vary long ago, it was still look beat up so in our power we repaired it and learn new discovery with it." Matt said. Crystal shivered in fear, she expect this would come. "No... No... No, it most be destroyed." Crystal said. "What!" Matt gasped. "Daddy you got to believe me, Dark Lich the brother of Dark Umbreon, he's going to get out with that portal, Solaru wants that portal to be destroyed... where's my pet?" Crystal cried. "... What pet?" Matt said. "What!" Shade gasped. "You double crost us you basterd." Flare cried. "I have no business with you."

"Oh but we all do!"

Gardevoir, Eevee, Espeon, Roserade, Jolteon, Persian, Mawile, Vaporeon, and Latias barged in the door in the lab. "We're here!" Persian shouted. "Yeah, so where's the party?" Jolteon asked. "Everyone... you came!" Glaceon said. "Of course we have, we can't back out on our friend." Eevee smiled. "The moment we sensed something, I knew it had to be you." Gardevoir said. "I'm not going to asked you again, you better give me my pet." Crystal said. "Oh what are you going to do about it?" Matt asked. "Not me... My father!" Crystal answered. Matt looked Shadow who had his red sword pointed at Matt. "That no way to talk to my daughter." Shadow said. "ALL RIGHT DAD, YOU TELL 'EM!" Shade shouted. "You know, My daughter wants something from you, and you know what they say: Their parent always give them what their children's want. So if I were you, I would let her get what she want." Shadow said. "Um sir we're getting weird reading from the portal." said the morph in the radio. They watched the portal, the portal and the whole lab was shacking. "No... No... I think were too late, the portal..." Crystal cried. She looked at Matt and grab. "Take me to my pet or freeze you alive for real." Crystal shouted. "Eeeeehh... this way." Matt said and ran to another room.

Solaru struggled to get out of a cage, but they stunned him to stop, Solaru remained to fight out the cage. "STOP!" Crystal cried. "Everyone release him." Matt shouted. Crystal rushed to Solaru who was getting out of the cage, Solaru jumped into Crystal's arms. "Oh Solaru, thank goodness your ok, I thought I was going to loose you." Crystal smiled. Solaru grab Matt with his tail. "You're a real idiot you know, you're useless so get out of my sight." Solaru said and through him, Solaru have forgotten about the portal. "Ah damn the portal!" Solaru shouted. He morphed to his human form and rushed to the room where the portal was. "What happening?" Eevee asked. "God damnit, we're too late." Solaru said. "What!? What do you mean we're too late?" Jolteon asked. "The portal is malfunctioning, soon the portal will explode, Dark Lich will appear before that happen." Solaru said, "My mission is a failure." "So now what do we do?" Alex shouted. Solaru turned to pokemon form and said to, "Shadow get on my back I most get you out of." "... No... Get my children to safety." Shadow said. "I can't Dark Lich is looking for you, he's only want you." Solaru shouted. "I can handle my self." Shadow shouted. "Stop with this I can handle myself crap, you may have defeated Dark Umbreon back in the civil war, but this time you can't he more powerful then you can imagine, he is more powerful then Arceus, you will not stand a chance against him, my priority is protect you." Solaru cried. "Well I'm changing your priority, I want you to get my children out of here." Shadow cried. "... Grrrr Crystal, Shade, Flare let go!" Solaru shouted. Crystal, Shade and Flare got on his back like they were told. "Daddy we will see you again?" Crystal asked. "Of courses we will." Shadow answered. "I love you daddy." Crystal said. Shadow and Glaceon hugged their children. "I love you too, now get out of and be safe." Shadow said. Solar ran out as fast a he can. "Let's get out of here fast." Shadow shouted. Shadow, Glaceon, Gardevoir, Eevee, Espeon, Roserade, Jolteon, Persian, Mawile, Vaporeon, and Latias ran out of the lab like. The portal shuck harder, Dark Lich appeared out as the entire lab blow up, few Dark soldiers flu down next to Dark Lich. "My loud, you're free-" "WHERE IS HE, WHERE IS THE ONE WHO KILLED MY BROTHER." Dark Lich cried.

"They have escaped."

"... You have failed me yet again Davilin." Dark Lich said. "I well not fail you again, Our forces are ready." Davilin said. Solaru ran fast as a dirt bike, along the way Griffin, Juggernaut, Predator, Scorpion, Pitbull, Raider, Black arrow came across Solaru. They followed him. "Solaru your ok!" Pitbull said. "Where's Shadow?" asked Griffin. "Just run, we must get in passion to warp to the moon." Solaru said. "But our mission..." Juggernaut shouted. "Our Mission was a failure now we go to the rally point to regroup... But I think we're to stay here for a minute." Solaru said, "I sense a presents of evil." "What are you talking out?" Crystal asked. But Solaru didn't answer.

Lilycove city. The Lunars land on the top of the building. "Solaru... There coming..." Griffen said. They saw an army of Darkrigs outside the city, Crystal felt scared. "I never imagine it would come to this." Crystal said. "Griffen!" Solaru called. "Yes?" Griffen said. "Call up the troops!" Solaru ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the kingdom of the Lunars

The Moon, the Lunar kingdom. A Lunar guard rushed to the throne room. "My loud, You son have called for reinforcements." said the Lunar guard. "... The let the Lunars answer... Ready the troops." The king of the Lunar ordered. Hundreds of Lunar soldiers exited the Lunar palace to a big field. "All Lunars, report to the launch field to launch to Pearl." "You heard the man move like you got purpose." said the Lunar Sargent. Ten formed a line. "Lunars keep your eye down range, tails on your little buts and we go home in one peace, AM I RIGHT LUNARS?" said Lunar sergeant. "Sir Yes sir." shouted the Lunars. "Umm-hmm yeah right I am, now in passion double time." cried the Lunar Sargent. The ten Lunars joined the rest. A little tower with lights of green, yellow and red. The light first flashed red.

"All Lunars get ready to launch."

The light flash yellow. The Lunars were ready to go to war. The light flashed green.

"Launch!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The entire Lunar army burst off the moon like raining shooting stars and flew to the planet Pearl. Solaru and gang saw the army shot out of the moon. "Hey there they come!" Griffin said. "Here we go..." Solaru said. "We're about to land at the landing point, Once we land, let those Darkrigs have it." said the Lunar soldier. The Darkrigs stormed the city and found the Lunars land and attacked them. "Attack!" cried the Lunar soldier. The Lunars charged at the Darkrigs and began battle in the city, it soon became a war zone. "Juggernaut, Scorpion, Black arrow get in there." Solaru ordered. "With plusher." Juggernaut grinned. Juggernaut, Scorpion, Black arrow jumped in the battle, Solaru watched the battle. "We can not stay here, we most move." Griffin said. "Yes let go." Solaru said. Solaru and the gang left the battle zone carrying Crystal, Shade and Flare, Several Darkrig popped out in front of Solaru but Griffin, Pitbull covered. "We most keep moving, Harry!" Predator shouted. Along the way they fought through the some Dark soldiers, They came across Shadow and the others. "Miss. Gardevoir, we are near the rally point, we most get to the rally point alive." Solaru said. "Uhh... You guys someone coming from the air." Vaporeon shouted. Griffin saw a Dark soldier flying down at them. "It's Davilin!" Griffin cried. Davilin fired his shadow balls at them, Solaru through Crystal, Shade and Flare off his back and got hit by the shadow balls. "SOLARU!" Crystal cried. Solaru struggled to get up but it was no uses. "G.. Get out of here!" Solaru ordered. "We got to keep moving." Griffin shouted. "But we can't leave him." Crystal shouted. "Listen, he wants us to leave him, he would risk is own life if he most." Griffin shouted. "NO... I can't leave him, I never want to leave him, I can't go on without him." Crystal cried. "This is why I never wanted to become a father, children are so unpredictable, someone got to take down Davilin." Griffin shouted. "Latias take care of him." Gardevoir ordered. "I'm on it" Latias shouted.

Latias flew up in the sky and met Davilin. "So your one of the Darkrigs." Latias said. "The time of the morphs will end." Davilin grinned. "I don't think so, let fly." Latias said.

"Latias will take care of him, and Solaru?" Gardevoir asked. "Hey look!" Mewile shouted. One of the Lunar soldier found Solaru and helped him to Crystal. "I swear one, NOT EVEN ONE HAVES WORSE LUCK THEN ME!" Solaru shouted. "Come on the rally point is just up ahead." Raider shouted. The whole gang had to run fast, Dark Lich flew behind. "He's behind us." Pitbull shouted. "Father we're close enough, get us out of here." Solaru cried. Suddenly everyone glow white and warped up to the moon. "I'll get you for this Shadow." Dark Lich cried.

Shadow and the others woke up in a weird looking place. "Hello Shadow, welcome." Umbre smiled. "Umbre, where are we?" Shadow asked. "You all are on the moon." Umbre said. "The kingdom of the Lunars." Pearl said. "We're on the moon!" Roserade gasped. "Amazing!" Espeon said. "I never thought we would be on the moon." Persian said. "Come Shadow, the King would like to speck with you." Umbre said. Umbre guide through the palace. All the Lunar watch the morph from the planet Pearl. All of them were Jolteons, Vaporeons, Eevees, Flareons, Espeons, Leafeons, Umbreons, and Glaceons but in a way different color with a moon shaped mark. "Jezz these guys look creepy." Alex whispered to Eevee. "Then don't look at them." Eevee whispered. They arrived in the throne room where they found Solaru talking to his father. "Battle is still rages father, Dark Lich got out." Solaru said. "I see, Son though you got Shadow to safety, but your mission was colossal failure." The king of the Lunar shouted, "You have failed to keep Shadow in your protection, you fail to destroy the portal before Dark Lich get out, I hope failure will not happen again, I mean it." said the king of the Lunars. "... Yes father..." Solaru sighed. Solaru left the throne room with out saying word. "Shadow Darfix, Welcome to our palace of the Lunars, I am Soulron the king of the Lunars." said the king of the Lunars. "I'm Tuwink the queen." said the queen of the Lunars. "We are the Lunars, the servants of Arceus." Soulron said. "You knew of Arceus?" Shadow asked. "We served Arceus, way long ago."

100,000 years ago. We known as the Lunars flew through the galaxy with master Arceus, outer space was quiet, lonely, and cold. We thought we could be alone forever until our master found a perfect place in the galaxy, A empty space of nothing but a small planet for what we call the moon, Arceus decided to create his own people, with the help from our four Lunar gods known as the four Lunar Oracles, they used their power create your world, a world felled with green, and blue, that is what you call Pearl, as for Arceus he used his own power to create... life. His people are known as pokemon, These poke' morph are the greatest creation and it was our greatest duty to protect them, One of the four Oracles vowed that we should not be one with the morphs that Arceus made until the right time has come. And that was my father who made that vow.

"And that is how you morphs been born, as time go on we watch you morphs." Soulron said. "But how did you met Dark Umbreon and Dark Lich?" Crystal asked. "It has seem that we been followed through our journey in the galaxy by evil, we do not know how we been followed." Soulron answered, "But that is how we began our war with the Darkrigs." "We fought with these beasts for... long as we can remember." Tuwink said. "And now the rath of Darkness has come again." Soulron said, "Worry not now, go and rest you safe from those monsters, dinner will be ready shortly."

Outside the throne room Everyone were in their rooms getting ready for dinner, Tuwink knocked Shadow's door. "Mr. Darfix may I come in?" Tuwink asked. "Sure." Shadow said. Tuwink came in the room and saw they were getting dressed. "MAN what kind of clothes are made out of?" Shade shouted. "Made by out special cloth, all of our morphs wear them." Tuwink smiled. "Well they feel cozy." Flare said. "Well I'm glad you're conferrable." Tuwink said. Tuwink saw Crystal looking out the window, she was looking at Solaru outside. "You look troubled, what is wrong?" Tuwink asked. "... Solaru... he's..." Crystal said. "Oh yes... My son told me about your bond with him, Crystal how badly do you want tell him how feel for him?" Tuwink asked. "Bad enough that stayed in the battle back at home." Crystal sighed. Tuwink looked at the choke band that Crystal was wearing. "So he gave you the Lunar Jem, a wonderful gift only to you." Tuwink smiled. Tuwink touched the Lunar Jem and it started to glow bright. "Huh? What's happening?" Crystal cried. "You're going to thank my son for this." Tuwink smiled. The glow got brighter and brighter then it stopped. Shadow, Glaceon, Shade and Flare gasped, they stared at Crystal in surprise. "... What... What are you all look at?" Crystal asked. "Have you looked at your self?" Tuwink said. Crystal looked at her self and saw that she is wearing a dress. "Oh my, look at me, it's... beautiful." Crystal gasped. "This dress is known as the Lunar cloth, this was made by our magical cloth, a magical gift was given you, now go to him." Tuwink smiled. Crystal left the room. "Wow talk about 13th century." Shade said. "You have a great daughter Miss. Darfix." Tuwink said. "Well she is our special girl, and we're happy for her." Glaceon smiled.

Solaru sharpened the tip of his tail, when she saw Crystal coming down the steps. "Crystal is that you? Wow you look... great!" Solaru said. "Thank you prince Solaru, I didn't know about this Jem." Crystal smiled. "The Lunar Jam that I gave you." Solaru said. "Oh so it you who gave me the this." Crystal smiled. "It was my gift to you, I thought you loved me when we bonded together, I thought I was the one that you wanted to be with." Solaru said. "Of course I loved you and I wanted to be with you, I love Umbreons, you were the only one who made me happy." Crystal smiled. Solaru just looked down. "What wrong? Aren't you happy that we're together?" Crystal asked. "Hmm... it's funny... that we Lunars are never one with normal morph, I came to a place that one thinks I'm a alien, work our tails off to save one morph, a battle rages on your planet and now here I am falling in love to morph." Solaru said. "Are we that different?" Crystal asked. "I don't know, where you think were not but in my head says we are, we look the same but inside of the Lunars were... part alien... I think. We came from outer space." Solaru said. "Solaru, forget our differences, we still look the same..." Crystal said. Solaru still look up at Pearl. "Dose it still matter to you?" Crystal asked. But Solar didn't answered, Crystal left. "Wait!" Crystal stopped turned back to Solaru. "I was just wondering if our presents would fear the morph, my differences are nothing." Solaru said. "I'm not a bad sign?" Crystal asked. "No, your never a bad sign to us, I know that you and I can together we can made our home be at peace like we always wanted to be, do you agree Crystal?" Solaru asked. "Yes, we would be happy together, and when are together we are strong." Crystal said. "And only us that can be together." Solaru said. "Now, I just want to ask you a favor." Crystal said. "What is that?" Solaru said. Solaru looked at Crystal blushing. "Kiss me." Crystal said, "To only show my love to you." Solaru stared, but he kiss her. "I dreamed that our love would be strong." Crystal smiled. Solaru and Crystal kept close to each other.

Everybody including Crystal waited to go in the dinning room. "Ah everyone, just in time, this way." said the Lunar guard. Everyone went in the dinning, they toke their seats and waited for Soulron, Tuwink and Solaru. "Ah everyone welcome, now rejoice our self's, there think that I need to discuses with you." Soulron said. "What is that?" Gardevoir asked. "Just a moment, my son is not here yet." Soulron said. "... Sorry I'm late father... I just got word from Juggernaut, Scorpion and Black arrow, It's seems bad." Solaru said. "What happen?" Soulron asked. "The Darkrigs are out of control, they are killing civilian, All Lunars are preparing evacuate the morphs out of Lilycove." Solaru said. "Just as we feared." Tuwink shivered. "Isn't there a way to stop them?" Glaceon asked. "If we kill Dark Lich, the world will be at peace ones again... however... He's too powerful." Solaru said. "I ordered my finess Lunars to face his might and I saw how capable he is." Soulron said. "What do you mean?" Shadow asked. "The eye... his center eye, Dark Lich is a thief of souls, and know what soul that he taken from. That how he gets you; you hear a voice of someone you know, like he hypnotizes you." Solaru said. "Does this mean there no way to stop him?" Crystal asked. Soulron, Tuwink and Solaru stayed silent for an hour. "There only one pokemon who know to stop him." Solaru said. "You mean...?" Tuwink asked. "Yes... We need Dark Umbreon's help." Solaru said. "WHAT!" Shade, Flare and Persian gasped. "But that big beast almost destroyed the world and he's dead." Eevee shouted. "That big beast is our chance to find a way to put an end to this." Solaru said. "Where to find him is called the realm of the lost, this realm is where the dead lies, but the gate is lock. Only I know where we can find the key and what luck can this be, the key is in structure located under the city." Umbre said. "Under the city?" Jolteon said. "The heart spirits build that place as a storage, but... The heart spirits annihilated, by... a robotic species... Umbre was the only one serviced to warn us." Solaru said, "We believe the key is still in tacked." "Of course the resting place of the heart spirits, I thought that was just a fairy tale." Mew said. "It's not fairy tale, they were watch you morphs from under ground and they are the only keeper that hold the key." Solaru said. "Ok first, you all can stay and rest, Solaru your job is to get the key and go to the Realm of the lost, plan on how you are going to get it and I expect no failures." Soulron said. "Yeah yeah, I got it..." Solaru said and left. After dinner Shadow and the others got time to rest, Crystal fell straight to sleep when got to her room.

Crystal's dream

"Huh where am I?... I'm back home... the sunset... is beautiful." Crystal sighed. Crystal was at a beach, she looked around and saw Solaru, a bit older. "S.. Solaru is... that you?" She gasped. "Daddy!" Solaru turned. "Hey Luna Lunato, how you are two doing?" Solaru asked. "We're doing great daddy." Lunato said. "What about you daddy?" Lana asked. "I'm fine sweetie." Solaru smiled. Crystal stared at the Solaru and his two kids, she gasped when she saw what Luna was wearing, a Lunar Jem, Crystal learned that Luna and Lunato are her children. "Lunato and Luna are... my son and daughter." Crystal gasped.

Crystal woke up and saw Soulron. "Sleep well?" Soulron asked. "... What are you doing in my room?" Crystal asked. But Soulron didn't answer. "You... you saw my dream did you." Crystal said. Soulron turned away to a window. "I know that my dream I had was my future, you saw my son and daughter." Crystal said, "You majesty, we may look different in the inside, But I think we're still look the same on the outside, I love him so much, and I would risk my life for him too." Crystal said. "Then you're a fool to save the life of my son who insisted on the dangereses mission and said that he would risk his own life to save the life of a morph." Soulron said. "You can not stop me from loving him, I will love him 'til the end." Crystal said. Soulron left the room with a little anger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Lunar war

Solaru, Raider, Pitbull, and Predator were ready to begin their mission, Shadow and the others joined as well. "Once you land at the drop zone see if you can get in touch with Juggernaut, Scorpion and Black arrow." Soulron said. "Yes father, This mission will not fail." Solaru said. Soon the group began to glow and warped back to Pearl.

"Ok we must head in the sewer system but before we do that we must regroup with Juggernaut, Scorpion and Black arrow." Solaru said. "Hey there's Juggernaut!" Mewile shouted. Juggernaut was shooting rocket at a building, after he reloaded he saw Solaru. "Party just getting started." Juggernaut grinned. "Juggernaut where Scorpion and Black arrow?" Solaru asked. "We got separated." Juggernaut answered. "SEPERATED, how the hell did you get separated?" Solaru shouted. "We were ambush, AND SPLIT US APART." Juggernaut shouted. "Great... alright Juggernaut help us find Scorpion and Black arrow." Solaru ordered. "Got to do some jobs first." Juggernaut said. "What for?" Solaru asked. "Couple of our troops are pined down by the Rigs who are taken refuge in the buildings." Juggernaut said. "Grraa dose it have to be the time... Ok we'll fight through the battle then we'll head under ground, Lunars arm up, Pitbull power up your SAM launcher." Solaru said. "My Anti Air weapon are ready." Pitbull grinned. Juggernaut got back on his F2000-RPG, he loud three rockets and aimed at a building. "Fire!" ordered Solaru. Juggernaut fired one rocket at the building. "Fire another round." ordered Solaru. Juggernaut fired two rockets at the building and blow up. "I manage to take out the rest of them, now two more left and we're in the clear, with a little luck, we'll find Scorpion and Black arrow." Juggernaut said. "Alright let get going." Solaru shouted. Solaru and the group harried through building to building. "Come on this way... Uff, ouch." Solaru said. Solaru ran into a wall. "A freaking wall, there not support to be a wall here, Juggernaut, satchel charge on the double." Solaru ordered. "Getcha!" Juggernaut grinned. Juggernaut got right on the charges; Three Darkrigs saw Solaru and the group and dived to attack. "Uh-oh, we got company!" Persian shouted. "Pitbull hostels sighted six-o-clock high." Solaru shouted. "Ohhh yeah I on it." Pitbull grinned. Pitbull fired his missiles at the diving rigs, they got hit by the missiles and fell to the ground. "Charges set get back!" Juggernaut shouted. They stayed away from the wall, ten seconds later wall blow up. "Ok let move!" Solaru said. The group moved forward, along the way they found another building swarming with Rigs. "There's another one Juggernaut you know to do." Solaru said. Juggernaut loud up three rockets and fired at the building. "That still leads to one more left... hey is that Black arrow over there?" Juggernaut asked. "Where?" Solaru said.

Juggernaut pointed out at Black arrow jumped out of the burning building. "Hey Black arrow over here!" called Solaru. "Well your sight for sore eye, it was getting hot in there." Black arrow said. "You can thank Juggernaut for that." Solaru said. "Your an ass Juggernaut." Black arrow shouted. "Yeah yeah whatever." Juggernaut said. "Black arrow, we need you help, we need to find Scorpion." Griffin said. "Scorpion is at the medic center at a CP near the city hall, there also pined down by some Rigs who are taken refuge in some buildings." Black arrow said. "That's the last one if we take that out, we're clear." Juggernaut said. "Black arrow take us to the city hall." Solaru ordered. Black arrow guide them to the city hall along the way they encountered hostels, they fought through the enemies, Pitbull provided air cover with his SAMs. "There the city hall." Shadow shouted. "... I can't get a angel from this spot, I need to get close." Juggernaut said. "Allow me to shed some shock on the subject." Jolteon said. Jolteon created bolts of lighting all over the streets. "OK big guy your turn." Jolteon said. "Knock knock it Juggernaut the plumber who's going TO FLUSH YOU OUT!" Juggernaut grinned. Juggernaut fired his rockets at the last building. "Awesome we're good to go." Juggernaut said.

"Well look who show up." Scorpion said, "It about time you guy showed, rigs are causing all kinds hell." "Scorpion assessment." Solaru ordered. "Come inside the tint and I'll brief you on the details." Scorpion said. The group went in the tint and saw lot of wounded Lunars. "The Lunars are in a bad way, just look at all of these wounded soldiers, we were out matched by these ambushes." Scorpion said. Crystal look at the wounded soldiers, she felt like she was going to be sick. "Oh my... I do feel pity in these morph." Crystal said. "Yeah I think your right." Alex said. "... Anything else happened?" Solaru asked. "The Lieutenant got hit as soon as they dropped in." Scorpion answered. "So who's in charge now?" Solaru asked. "Sergeant Lance. He's near. Come on. I'll show you." Scorpion said. Scorpion guide them few blocks away from the city hall, they found Lance holding off the rigs. "Lance!" Solaru called him. "Oh Solaru, good to see you." Lance said. "what the situation?" Solaru asked. "Situation sucks sir, we... everybody get down!" Lance shouted. Rig air troop fired their shadow ball while diving. "Damn those air Rigs, we got to do something... Griffin?... GRIFFEN!" Solaru shouted. Griffin jump in the fire fight holding explosive. "Griffin, not again!" Solaru shouted. "Come on Griffin don't do it again." Scorpion shouted, "I stitch you 50 times alright." "No this is my duty as a Lunar, I use my life if have to." Griffin shouted. "Griffin don't be a hero again." Solaru shouted. "Griffin Stop!" Crystal cried. Griffin lit the fuse on the explosive and through it, a huge explosion left the rig wiped out. "Griffin!" Solaru cried. Solaru ran to Griffin who was wounded, blooding badly, and not breathing. Solaru tried to do CPR on Griffin. "GRIFFEN... Griffin?" Solaru said. Griffin didn't answer. "Scorpion get over here, MADIC!" Solaru cried. Scorpion and three medical team came to gathered up Griffin. "He's alive, I know it, take him to the CP." Solaru ordered. "Yes sir, we'll notify you as soon he's back to health." said the Lunar soldier. "Poor Griffin..." Crystal said. "There will be a time of pity for Griffin, but we must carry on with our mission."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the tomb of the heart spirits.

"Right... let get the man hole cover open, Pitbull!" Solaru said. "Gotcha I' no it." Pitbull said. Pitbull tried to get the man hole cover open, when he toke the man hole cover out Solaru looked down in the sewer. "Eww are we really going in there?" Eevee complained. "You got another way?" Solaru said. "Solaru is right, the sewer system is the only way to get to find the key we needed." Umbre said. "Predator, Black arrow get in there." Solaru ordered. Predator and Black arrow jumped in the sewer, Predator flipped his night visions on. "Al clear, no movement." Predator called out. "Pitbull, Scorpion go last." Solaru ordered. Solaru climb down the ladder. "Ah man what smells like a Skuntank?" Solaru asked. He look at Predator. "Dude did you just fart?" Solaru said. "Hell no men." Predator said. "Your in a sewer men, it reeks in here." Jolteon said. "It sure is dark in here." Glaceon said. Solaru use the tip of his tail to lit up the sewer. "Ok I got the location, this way" Predator said. Everyone followed Predator through the sewer system, while they were running, Solaru stop and saw something yellow that splatter on the ground, he wiped the yellow stuff on his fingers. "It's blood... Lunar blood... A Lunar was here." Solaru said, "Let keep moving but lets not let our guard down, something foul is a foot here." The group continued on until they end up at wall. "Dead end." Gardevoir said. "No, a sealed wall, Juggernaut plant charges." Predator ordered. "I'm way head of ya." Juggernaut grinned. While Juggernaut setting the charges Solaru look back at the sewer. "What wrong?" Crystal asked. "I don't know, I feel like we're being watched. Who? I don't know." Solar answered, "Don't be afraid Crystal we'll get through this." "I'm not, it's just... we're getting close, what well happen then?" Crystal asked. "We're going to stop Dark Lich and we're going home together." Solaru sighed. "Charges set get out of the way." Juggernaut shouted. The wall blow into smoke, Solaru, Juggernaut, Predator, Scorpion, Pitbull, Raider, and Black arrow turned behind them as if they sensed something. "What is it?" Shadow asked. "There's something watching, I'm sure of it... everyone inside now." Solaru said. When were inside, they found dead Lunar body. "What in the..." Solaru gasped. "Oh my... how coral, who could have done this?" Crystal gasped. "Alright Lunars listen up, we must be in and out, that door over there led further in, those who doesn't want to go will stay, Predator set the fail saver on the door." Solaru said. "I'll take care of that right away." Predator said. "What the fail saver?" Espeon asked. "Whatever that could be in here we most let it out, for our own safety we got 30 minutes to get the key and out." Solaru answered. "What... Are you crazy!" Roserade cried. "Would you keep you voice down, it's a risk we can not take, we must be quick, Lunars lets go." Solaru said. Solaru, Juggernaut, Predator, Scorpion, Pitbull, Raider, and Black arrow walk in the door, then came Crystal. "I'm not afraid, I'm coming with." Crystal said. Solaru morph to his pokemon form, Crystal get on Solaru's back. "Please be careful Crystal." Glaceon said. "I will mommy, I'll be just fine." Crystal smiled. "... She's becoming more like you Shadow, you should be proud." Glaceon smiled.

Crystal looked round her. "These ruins, seem really old." Crystal said. "This used to the temple of the heart spirits, the great servants of the Lunars." Solaru said. "What happen to them?" Crystal asked. "Umbre said that they were kill by some kind of... alien machines." Solaru said. "Alien machines? What are they?" Crystal asked. "The alien machines or what we call them are, Sentinels. A mechanical alien organism." Raider said. "There part alien but full machine." Solaru said. "You told me half of the story but you never told me about these Sentinels." Crystal said. "Like the Darkrigs that follow us long ago, it seem the Sentinels were following the Darkrigs as well." Solaru said. "All the Sentinels must of wiped out the whole heart spirits in here." Juggernaut said. "The Angles are not going to like this." Solaru said. "The Angles, who's that?" Crystal said. "Oop, forgot about them, the Angles top versions of the heart spirit." Solaru said. "I never seen then when we were at the moon what happen to them? Are they killed too?" Crystal asked. "No, they went on a mission to another galaxy, hey Umbre, isn't your sister an Angel?" Solaru asked. "... Well... yes I do, but I haven't seen her in years." Umbre answered. "Huh... I didn't know you had a sister." Shadow said. "It was so long ago, I almost forgot... I even had a sister." Umbre sighed.

Meanwhile Solaru, Crystal and the Lunar stopped at elevator. "This elevator will led deeper into this tomb." Predator said. "Lets hurry, we got 22 minutes left." Solaru said. The stepped on the elevator and dropped down, while the elevator was going down Crystal look down out the elevator window and saw fly robot. "Hey what are those flying things?" Crystal asked. "Flying thing? What are you talking about?" Solaru asked. "... !... Oh crap... Solaru!" Raider gasped. "What?... Sentinels!" Solaru gasped. "Those are Sentinels?" Crystal said. "Damn alien machine there still here." Raider growled. "Hey Umbre, you'll never believe, we found down here." Solaru said. "What is it?" Umbre asked. "Sentinels there still down here." Solaru said. "What!... imposable." Umbre gasped. "I can't believe these thing are still here." Juggernaut growled. "We're not here to pick a fight, we're just going to walk past them, get the key and get out that all we're going to do." Solaru said. "How are we going to pass them without being seen?" Crystal asked. "Time for cameo boys." Solaru said. The Lunar suddenly vanished including. "Huh!? Where you go? And what about me?" Crystal shouted. "Crystal the Lunar gem, the Lunar gem has the power to cloak you." Solaru said. The Lunar gem began to glow and Crystal disappeared. "Wow... cool!" Crystal said. "Alright boy before we move on, let recall our briefing for encountering Sentinels, do you recall if you destroy a Sentinels right in front?" Solaru asked. "Ouch, their self destruct are vary painful." Raider said. "Right so whatever you do, don't maylay attack the Sentinels, use your lasers from your tail." Solaru said. "Alright alright lets get the key and get out of here." Pitbull said. When the elevator doors opened the Lunars walk quietly through the room trying not to alarm the Sentinels, suddenly Solaru stopped thought that a Sentinel look at him. The Sentinels stared into nothing and drifted out, Solaru sighed in relief and moved on.

Predator pecked into another room, nothing. Slowly they walk to another without making a sound. Finally they a blue lit room where the key was. "Hey look, we found it." Crystal shouted. "Umbre we found the key." Solaru said. "Splendid, they found it." Umbre smiled. "Good now we can go to the realm of the lost." Flare said. Solaru walk close to the pillar holding the key when suddenly a great force push them back. "The hell!" Juggernaut gasped. "What was that?" Scorpion gasped. "... Of course how can I be so stupid, this key is protected by the power of the Heart spirits only in the hands of the living can obtain it, what luck that let Crystal come." Solaru said. "Crystal you have to get the key." Scorpion ordered. Crystal got off of Solaru's back, she slow pulled her hand out to the key, she grabbed it and pulled it back to her arm. "Ok the key is secure, let get of here." Solaru said. When the Lunars walk back to the to the room, they found someone witch made thing weird. "Hey... it's Latias, we found Latias." Crystal shouted. "What!? Latias is down there?" Gardevoir gasped. Crystal and Scorpion rushed over to Latias who was hurt pretty badly. "She still alive, I do whatever I can to bring her back to health." Scorpion said. "What a minute... we went through this room before, I have a bad feeling about this." Solaru said. "Hey Solaru, I forgot to tell." Predator said. "What is it?" Solaru asked. "I scan those Sentinels and They were Darkrigs." Predator shouted. "What!?" Solaru gasped. "... Ge... Get out of... here... Get out of here, it a trap." Latias mumble. Suddenly the doors shut, Sentinels appeared and surrounded the Lunars. "Hah hah hah haa you fools." a voice spoke in the air. "That voice... it's Davilin!" Solaru shouted. Davilin appeared, "Welcome to your tomb." Davilin grinned. "Davilin so we meet again." Solaru growled. "Indeed, now let finish what we started 55,000 year ago." Davilin said. "... Lunar get out of here now." Solaru said. "Without you?" Pitbull gasped. "Yes without me and take Crystal out too." Solaru ordered. "But we can't leave you." Crystal shouted. "Look Crystal, there are a lot of thing more importuned then being together, got out the realm of the lost, hurry." Solaru shouted. Crystal wanted to stay with him but she had to do what he was told. "Black arrow your in charge, get out of here." Solaru ordered. "Yes sir." Black arrow replied. "Black arrow... you know what I want you to do when you get back to the others." Solaru said. Black arrow nodded, everyone excepted Solaru escaped. "So... Thing that you can save your friends?" Davilin grinned. "Just shut up and let do this." Solaru said.

Meanwhile Crystal the Lunar got up to the sewer level and regrouped with the others. "Lunars you back, you got the key?" Umbre asked. "I have it." Crystal answered. "Where's Solaru?" Glaceon asked. Everyone turned and saw Black arrow setting off the fail saver and destroyed it. "What are you doing?" Crystal cried. "What it look like I'm doing, I'm destroying the fail saver." Black arrow said. "Now Solaru can't get out." Crystal shouted. "Why bother... when he ordered me to do it." Black arrow said, "he want me to do it so no Sentinel can reach the surface, accepted it Crystal, he's doing it for all of us, I'm in charge now and I say... we go to the realm of the lost."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Evil brothers

Solaru continued fight the Sentinels, when they destroyed the last one he fell to the floor struggling the pain. "Well... I hope nothing bad happens to them... My duty is done." Solaru sighed. Solaru closed his eye waiting for his last breath. "... Solaru... Solaru get up." Griffin shouted. Griffin shuck Solaru hard as he can, Solaru grabbed Griffin neck. "Don't do that again and another thing pull that stunt again, and I'll kill you." Solaru shouted. "Whatever dude." Griffin smiled. "Wait a minute, how you get here?" Solaru asked. "I met two guys that know Shadow." Griffin answered. "Hey dude, are just going to lie there or are we going to save the world again?" Albert asked. "We should get going." Flareon said. "Your highness we have to hurry, I senses danger." said a female Umbreon. "... Hey... you're... Embre the Angel spirit, Umbre's sister." Solaru gasped. "So you know my sister, we Angel spirits just returned from our mission, your father told us what going on so we came as fast as we can." Embre said, "I'm placing my Angel spirits under you command." "Ok Flareon, Albert, take to an exit, We most get to Shadow, I'm getting a feeling that Dark Lich is setting a trap." Solaru said. "Yes sir." Flareon and Albert said at ones. "It's this way!" Albert said. Solaru followed Albert to a way out.

A Half a mile away from Lilycove city. Shadow and the gang found the gate. "We're here beyond that gate is the realm of the lost." Umbre said to Shadow. "I can hardly imagine what in store for us." Crystal said. Crystal held the key and place it in the key hole, the key turned al by it self, the doors opened. "This is your conversation with Dark Umbreon Shadow; we'll wait here and stand guard." Black arrow said. Shadow, Glaceon, Crystal, Shade, Flare, Umbre, Gardevoir, Eevee, Espeon, Alex, Roserade, Jolteon, Persian, Mawile, Vaporeon, and Latias went in the realm of the lost. "... Man... it's creepy in here." Alex said.

"How enters my grave..."

"Ahh who was that?" Flare said. And Umbreon with blue strips and wings appeared out of the mist. "Dark Umbreon is that you?" Umbre asked. "Ohh it you, you got nerve to saw you face to me again." Dark Umbreon growled. "So that's Dark Umbreon that my father told about." Crystal whispered. "Knock it off Dark Umbreon." Shadow said. "Oh Shadow... Humph you haven't changed a bit, the girl who always get in my way." Dark Umbreon said. "Wait you mean me?" Glaceon asked. "And what do we have, three kids, you been busy I see. Ha what else in new." Dark Umbreon said. "The one called Dark Lich after us and we need your help." Gardevoir said. "Why should I help you? If for weren't you, I would have ruled the world." Dark Umbreon shouted. "Please Umbreon, we need you Dark Lich is doing worse then you." Umbre said. "Woop-de-fuking do, I despise that Umbreon, I can less about him, That jerky basterd, I hate my brother." Dark Umbreon growled. "Please Dark Umbreon... I need you..." Umbre sighed. Dark Umbreon's auger grew extreme, he beat down Umbre. "DIE you!" Dark Umbreon cried. "Go ahead, beat me down like before, it won't matter, I know there's still good in you." Umbre said. "Why... why won't you just DIE." Dark Umbreon cried. Dark Umbreon continued to beat down Umbre. "... you can't Dark Umbreon... Not when you are a Father..." Umbre said. Dark Umbreon move back in fear. "I'm... I'm a what!?" Dark Umbreon gasped. "You have a daughter now, there's no need to be angry anymore, our baby... needs a father, she need you." Umbre said. "No... it can't be... it impossible." Dark Umbreon shouted. "Come with us, repay for what you did by helping us." Umbre sighed. Dark Umbreon looked at the others speechless. "Morph my love." Umbre said. Dark Umbreon looked back at Umbre. "Let me see the face of my mate." Umbre smiled. "... As you wish..." Dark Umbreon said. Dark Umbreon morphed to his human form, Umbre did the same. "Please come us and forget your rule." Umbre said. "... Brother..." Dark Umbreon growled. "So you come back at last brother." Dark Lich grinned. The others turn and saw Dark Lich in his Human. "Welcome back to our world brother, let them have it boys." Dark Lich grinned. Ten Dark soldiers surround Shadow and the gang. "I been waiting for this for loooong time, and now I will put at end to this, good work brother." Dark Lich grinned. "What!" Shade gasped. "His set us up the whole time?" Eevee gasped. "Dark Umbreon... you wouldn't..." Umbre cried. "I... It..." Dark Umbreon mumbled. "Enough of this, let settle this outside and put an end on those in our way." Dark Lich grinned.

Outside they found tons of Dark soldiers, Black arrow, Juggernaut, Predator, Scorpion, Pitbull, and Raider were knocked out on the ground. "This is the moment I been waiting for, the day that this world will be ours, come brother rise your sword and put Shadow out of his misery." Dark Lich said. Dark Umbreon toke out his walk up to Shadow, Crystal went in front on Shadow. "Please Dark Umbreon not my daddy." Crystal cried. "Kill both of them if you must." Dark Lich shouted. "Please Dark Umbreon don't do this." Umbre cried.

"Silence you twit."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Umbre!!"

"Kill the now brother... and I'll promise you the throne will come back to you, you can be the a king again, now kill them now." Dark Lich shouted. "Please... Da..rk Umb..re..on... please... I love you..." Umbre muttered. "Kill them now." Dark Lich shouted. "... Take a hike bitch." Dark Umbreon said. "What... WHAT" Dark Lich gasped. Dark Umbreon pointed his sword at Dark Lich. "I got better this then just being evil." Dark Umbreon said. "... Father was foolish making you king, just as stubborn as you always do." Dark Lich said. Suddenly two glowing spheres flew down, Soulron and Tuwink appeared out of the spheres. "King of the Lunar?" Dark Lich said. "Dark Lich your time has come to an end, we got you surrounded, let them have it boys." Soulron said. The Dark soldier began to glow and turned into Lunar soldier. "IT'S A TRICK!" Dark Lich gasped. "Damn right it is." Juggernaut grinned. "We faked that we're dead." Scorpion said. "Now we go you, it over." Black arrow said. Dark Lich grabbed Crystal, he had his sword by her neck. "However, you wouldn't dare risking her." Dark Lich grinned. "CRYSTAL!" Glaceon cried.

"UNHAND HER YOU EVIL MONTER OF SAINTUN!"

Solaru burst out from the ground and into the air, Solaru's tail slammed Dark Lich by the head, Crystal broke free. "Solaru... I thought you were..." Crystal said. "Luck was on my side, alright girls show you're self." Solaru shouted. The Angel spirits flew out of the hole and surround Dark Lich. "So Dark Lich, feeling lucky now?" Solaru grinned. "HOW DARE YOU!" Dark Lich cried. "Oh and another thing look behind you." Solaru said. Dark Lich turn his back, Flareon swung his Twin-blade sword at Dark Lich to a wall. "Nice swing dude." Albert said. "Albert, your here too?" Shadow gasped. "And Flareon you came." Glaceon smiled. "I was bored, I had to do something." Flareon said. "I always knew you would come." Glaceon smiled. "So Dark Lich you're out numbered, so why you just give up." Shadow said. "Oh dear Shadow, this is just the beginning." Dark Lich grinned. His center eye opened wid.

?? (Metagross): "Shadow..."

Shadow: "What, who was that?"

?? (Metagross): "Don't be a fool. Stop all this nonsense."

Shadow: "Metagross it can't be!"

?? (Abosl): "Shadow... accept defeat, don't be a fool with you life."

Shadow: "Abosl!"

?? (Leafeon): "Give in. This is not sacrifice... it is evolution."

Shadow: "Not Leafeon too... Stop!"

Crystal: "Daddy what wrong?"

Shade: "What up with you dad?"

?? (Darkside): "Shadow..."

Shadow: "Dad!?"

?? (Darkside): "That's enough... there's no need for you to be hurt anymore Let us live as one."

Solaru: "Shadow, don't let it fool you. Like I said he's a thief of souls, which is how they get you. Don't it go to your head. You're hearing the voices you know that are dead."

?? (Darkside): "Shadow... There's no need to fight anymore..."

?? (Abosl): "Let us live together... Together."

?? (Metagross): "Live... As one..."

Shadow: "Solaru."

Solaru: "Yes?"

Shadow: "Kick his tail."

Solaru: "With pleaser."

"Ha, bring it." Dark Lich grinned. Dark Lich fire his Shadow ball at Solaru but he jump in the air, he slammed Dark Lich with his tail. Dark Lich graded Solaru and through him to a wall, he looked at Glaceon. "Ohh... I got something for you little girl." Dark Lich grinned. His center eye opened widen again.

?? (Freeze): "Glacia."

Glaceon: "Papa..."

?? (Freeze): "Glacia I am here my daughter."

Glaceon "It can't be."

?? (Mirror) "But it us sweetie, your mother is here."

Glaceon: "No... it impossible, you died, you two have died."

?? (Freeze) "But... not... for... long."

Suddenly Dark Lich felt pain. "AAAAHHHHHH What the Hell." Dark Lich cried. Two glowing spheres burst. "The Hell is this?" Dark Lich gasped. "... Looks like your soul stealing day are over." said a male voice. "Now that we're free." said a female voice. "No!" Dark Lich gasped. "Those Voices It can't be it's... it's... Mom Dad!" Shadow shouted. Darkside and Espe appeared out of the spheres. "Impossible, how did you come back you life?" Dark Lich cried. "I had one spell that can bring four souls to life but the only things I needed is a soul thief." Darkside grinned. "Now we're back, it over for you." Espe said. "No... No... It not the end this world is mine." Dark Lich cried. "Ready son?" Darkside asked. "Always." Shadow answered. Shadow and Darkside both vanished. "What!?" Dark Lich gasped. "SHADOW FORCE!" Shadow and Darkside cried at ones. "!... AHHHHHH." Dark Lich cried. "Do you give up, weakling?" Solaru asked. "Grrrr How dare you!" Dark Lich cried. "Now I will put an end to you." Solaru said. Suddenly Dark Umbreon push Solaru out of the way. "No he's my kill and only me... Brother, I betray the crown of darkness, now... for Pearl, the pokemon world... Dark Pulse." Dark Umbreon said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Dark Lich cried. Dark Lich blow up and millions of souls flew away, The soul of Leafeon walked towards Shadow. "Leafeon..." Shadow said. "I got to hand it Shadow, you are strong. Now that I'm free, me and my family can rest in peace." Leafeon said. "Leafeon dear... we're ready to go." Leafeon's wife called. "Come on dad we're waiting for you." Leafeon's son said. "... I got to go now... Good bye... Shadow Darfix... Good bye everyone." Leafeon said and flew off. Shadow smiled in tear ad he watch Leafeon fly off with his family. "Shadow..." Glaceon sighed. "Leafeon... is happy now..." Shadow smiled. "Oh Shadow." Glaceon smiled. "You grown Shadow..." Espe smiled. "Mom... Dad... it's... it's really you." Shadow said. Espe hugged his son in tear. "I'm so glad to see you Shadow, my sweet Shadow." Espe smiled. "You got guts son, I'm proud of you." Darkside said. "Thank dad." Shadow smiled. Darkside spotted Crystal, Shade and Flare hiding behind Glaceon. "And who do we have here?" Darkside asked. Crystal stared deeply into Darkside. "Go on Crystal, go meet you grandfather." Shadow said. Crystal walk slowly to Darkside and Hugged him in happiness. "My granddaddy!" Crystal smiled. Darkside and Espe finally got see there grand children. "This is the happiest day of my life." Crystal smiled. "Oh Shadow, I sooo happy for you, I really am." Espeon smiled. Suddenly A big glowing orb appeared up in the sky. "Holy smokes... it's... it's the pokemon god, Arceus." Solaru gasped. Arceus appeared out of the glowing in his human form and flouted down to the ground, Solaru, Griffin, Black arrow, Juggernaut, Predator, Scorpion, Pitbull, and Raider ran toward Arceus and bowed to him. "Master..." Solaru called. Arceus opened his eyes and looked at Solaru. "Prince Solaru... you have done well, My world is free from the darkness and it was all thank you and you team and you friends." Arceus said. "Though... Many Lunars have risked their live, soo many lives lost." Solaru frowned. "It was a terrible lose, but they died with pride as a Lunar and you should be proud of them for what they did for the place." Arceus said. "I am Master... We fought hard on a important mission and now the fight have stopped, we can all live in peace." Solaru said. Solaru, Griffin, Black arrow, Juggernaut, Predator, Scorpion, Pitbull, and Raider stud up before Arceus. "Soulron, Tewink you may return to the moon." Arceus said. "Sir master." Soulron said. Soulron and Tewink and the Lunar soldier warped back to the moon. "Solaru return to the moon." Arceus ordered. But Solaru and gang done nothing. "Solaru... are you really going...?" Crystal asked. "... For those who wants to stay say I." Solaru said.

Griffin: "I!"

Black arrow: "I!"

Juggernaut: "I!"

Predator: "I!"

Scorpion: "I!"

Pitbull: "I!"

Raider: "... I!"

"That settled we came of a decision, we want to stay. Like my grandfather said, we can be one with you people until the right time, it looks like the time have already come." Solaru said. "Vary well... you have your right to stay but it is your duty to watch over Pearl, Understand?" Arceus asked. "Yes master." Solaru answered. "Morphs of Pearl, Farewell." Arceus said as he disappeared. Solaru and the gang turn to Shadow and the others. "So... Shall we go home?" Solaru asked. "Yes... let go home..." Crystal smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Memories of what we left behind

Shadow, Glaceon, Gardevoir, Eevee, Espeon, Roserade, Jolteon, Flareon, Persian, Mawile, Vaporeon, Latias, Mew, and the Lunar returned to Shadow's house calibrating. Solaru returned to his pokemon form and back as a family pet. Their was a knock at the door, Solaru open to see who it is. "Oh good timing this way." Solaru said. Glaceon were doing the dish. "This is a nice place you got here." said male voice. "Why thank you, our friends found it for us." Glaceon said. "And you grown just like I imagine... Glacia." said a familiar voice. Them Glaceon froze after hearing a familiar voice, She turned and saw Freeze and Mirror, Glaceon's father and mother . "... No... it can't..." Glaceon said. "Remember when I said I had one spell that can bring four souls to life, You mother and father were the lucky two." Darkside said. "You did what I told you to do, you father I are proud of you." Mirror smiled. Glaceon hugged Her mother in tear. "Moma, Popa, it's really you." Glaceon smiled. "It's miracle Sis, our family is back together again." Glacier smiled. "... Oh Shadow this is the happiest day of my life." Glaceon smiled. "I'm happy for you Glacia." Shadow smiled.

Meanwhile Dark Umbreon watched the sunset on the beach in shame. "I should have killed myself when I killed my brother... Evil it still in me... I got a lot of cleaning up to do inside." Dark Umbreon said. "Dark Umbreon there's someone I want you meet." Umbre said. Dark Umbreon turned and saw his daughter. "... Popa..." Pearl said. Dark Umbreon toward Pearl and stared, Pearl nuzzled against her father. "Popa..." Pearl sighed. "Yes... I'm your father..." Dark Umbreon said. Umbre smiled and joined the nuzzle. Embre Watch her sister fall in love with her mate and daughter. "Oh Umbre, you haven't change a bit, what did mother tough you?" Embre said to her self.

The next morning Shadow Glaceon, Crystal, Shade and Flare were still sleeping, Solaru and Lunar were down stairs watching the news on the TV, Darkside and Espe are reborning the pride of the Union.

News Live.

"As the new primeminister, The Union army will rise again to continues our promise to the world, however, the would be in peril if for weren't for 8 brave warrior and their army know as the Lunars, I hope we morphs will respectful for the Lunar who risked their lives to protect us. Someday they will come and join us in our living on this peaceful planet, starting this morning new Union bases will be rebuilt on Johot, Sinnoh, Kinto, and Hoenn and with the pride of the Unions, war will never be in our valuably." Darkside announced. Cheers shouted the background.

"Well good ridins with the Unions back in business we don't have to worry." Solar said. "Yeah but we Lunar still have to watch over the morph, it's our duty." Griffin said. "Hey... about what Darkside was saying, will the Lunar ever come to Pearl?" Predator said. When Solaru was going to answer Crystal was coming down stairs, she heard the conversation. "That depends..." Solaru answered. "Depends on what?" Predator asked. "The Lunars always need a king and I am the only hear as king of the Lunars." Solaru said. "But you need a queen right?" Scorpion asked. Solaru stayed silent and Crystal was still listening. "You choosing Crystal to be your queen." Black arrow said. Crystal was shock to hear what they were talking about. "Our love in strong and I believe it our way to make a good relationship with the morph and the Lunar morph, I gauss without the love of a Morph and Lunar Morph, wouldn't be one fast." Solaru said. "Everyone will be awake soon, let make breakfast." Pitbull said. Crystal went back in her room, she though what Solaru said, she smiled.

This after noon Crystal, Shade and Flare were at school again, Shadow with Albert and Glaceon was at home with Solaru keeping her company. Glaceon was reading when Solaru jumped on her lap. "Oh... You sure want some attention." Glaceon said. Solaru smiled and nuzzled against Glaceon's cheek. "Tee-hee, yeah you do want some attention." she smiled, "Solaru... I'm going to the park to meet Flareon, would you come with me?" Solaru nodded and jumped on Glaceon's shoulder.

Lilycove national park. Persian and Espeon were flying kites again, Glaceon passed by with Solaru on her shoulder. "Hey Glaceon, how you been?" Espeon asked. "I'm fine, just going to meet Flareon." Glaceon smiled. "Oh he's around, did have a good night, last night." Espeon said. "What? What happen?" Glaceon asked. "He was fine having coffee at his inn, when there was a big fight, he didn't want to get involved, so he had to sleep outside." Espeon said. "What! Oh dear... The poor thing, Ok It was nice seeing you, I got to fight him, bye." Glaceon said. "Later Glace." Persian said.

Glaceon search all over for Flareon, Solaru jumped off Glaceon's shoulder ran across the bridge. "Solaru wait up!" Glaceon shouted. Glaceon followed and found Solaru who found Flareon sleeping. "Oh Flareon... as much I hate bad thing that happen to Shadow, I hate when you just sleep there in the cold, Flareon... wake up." Glaceon said. Glaceon tried to wake Flareon but he won't wake up, Solaru bit Flareon lag. "YYYYEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW PEEEESSSSTTT." Flareon cried. "Flareon calm down.." Glaceon shouted. "Grrrraa... Man he bites hard." Flareon shouted. Solaru jumped into Glaceon's arms. "I'm sorry he bit you, I gauss he's trying to help." Glaceon said. "No big deal." Flareon sighed. "Sleeping outside huh?" Glaceon asked. "Ohhh Uhhhhhhh... well." Flareon said. "Flareon why do you do these things?" Glaceon asked. "I didn't want to get involved trouble, I having no problem in sleeping out here." Flareon said.

"But."

"Glacia relax, I can take care of my self, I got go to my job, I see you later." Flareon said. "Wait!" Glaceon stopped him, Flareon turn to Glaceon. "If for weren't for you, I would have met Shadow and married him, You made me more happen, I love you." Glaceon said and left. "Thank Glacia, but you got someone else more then me, start worry about you family." Flareon thought.

The next Morning Shadow, Glaceon, Crystal, Solaru, Shade and Flare arrived at a Union nearly in competition in Sinnoh, The Republican tower was now use as part of the Union base. "Hi Granddaddy how you doing?" Crystal asked. "Hey kids Hey son, were almost finished." Darkside said. "We can see that." Glaceon said. Shadow, Glaceon, Crystal, Solaru, Shade and Flare checked inside the Union base. "Wow... Cool, this place neat." Shade said. "Indeed, with the new Union and the old tower, the time of the Union again." Gardevoir smiled. "What a place... Hey where did dad and Crystal?" Flare said. "Oh I think I know where they go." Glaceon smiled.

Shadow toke Crystal to a flatland with Solaru on Crystal's shoulder. "Wow daddy... it's beautiful, I never seen such a place before." Crystal said. "Do you know why I toke you here?" Shadow asked. "What?" Crystal asked back. "This is where I first met you mother." Shadow answered. "Really!" Crystal said with surprising smile. "Yes... I remembered I led an army of Gallades, I remembered I saved her from a Impearl soldier." Shadow sighed. "Wow Daddy, that sound cool." Crystal smiled. "Your father was such a hero to your mother." Umbre said when she appeared Shadow's shoulder. "Wow...really cool." Crystal smiled. "It was a good memory." Shadow said.

Meanwhile Glaceon arrived at home land Crystool to see her sister. The first see saw was her sister. "Glacia, you came back." Glacier said. "You bet I have, This place haven't since I been gone, it makes good memories." Glaceon sighed. "It's was still the same." Glacier said. Glacier and Glaceon walk through castle, talking how their lives were going. "Soo long ago... I remember your last words when left home. _Somewhere I can't feel any more pain_. That was your last word." Glacier said. "Yes, and I found that place, as a mother to my own children and Shadow, my husband." Glaceon sighed, "That is the place for me, I won't feel anymore pain." "My dear sister, I so happy for you." Glacier smiled. "Take care of our parents Glacier, we lost them once, I don't want to loose them again." Glaceon said. "They'll be fine like they always were." Glacier said. Glaceon and Glacier hugged deep and Glaceon left Crystool. "Everything is alright now, nothing came happen anymore, so you don't have to worry, my dear sister." Glacier sighed as she watch Glaceon leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10 Lunato and Luna

A year later, Solaru and Glaceon had fun together while they were at home alone sometimes, Crystal was happy see her mother having fun with Solaru, But Solaru frowned he have forgotten about Crystal. That night was sleeping in her room, Solaru walked in her room quietly and jumped on her bed. "I'm sorry Crystal, I was having some much fun, I almost forgot about you." Solaru whispered, "I will always love you." "...Aww and I will always love you too." Crystal said. Solaru got jumped. "Oh I thought you were asleep. Solaru said. "Oh my beloved Solaru I can't sleep without you." Crystal smiled. "Hey, would you like something more magical then you can imagine?" Solaru said. "I would love to." Crystal answered. "Just hop on my back." Solaru said. Crystal had no idea what he going to do but she got on Solaru's back anyway. "Hang on, 'cause can fly fast!" Solaru said.

Solaru bolted through the wall and outside, Crystal was a bit spooked when went a wall like that. Crystal was no much on heights, she look down and saw the city of Lilycove. "Wow... it so beautiful up here!" Crystal said. "Oh that's nothing hang on!" Solaru said, Solaru dive down into the city. "Uhh Solaru you think it wise to just fly into the city with other morphs seeing?" Crystal asked. "In the day they can us, but at night we're invisible like ghost so never fear and enjoy the flight." Solaru said. Solaru and Crystal soar through over cities, forest, lakes of Hoenn. "Beautiful..." Crystal whispered. Solaru stopped on top of tallest building, Crystal saw a wonderful view. "Solaru... this is the romantic night ever." Crystal smiled. "Crystal... I want to ask you something." Solaru said. "W..What?" Crystal said. Solaru morphed to his human form. "I'm in the right age to look for a mate as my queen." Solaru said. "Yes?" Crystal wanted him to continue. "Crystal it is my religion to become king for my people who will be living on this planet and... will you be my Queen?" Solaru asked. "Solaru... Of course I will." Crystal smiled. Crystal and Solaru hugged and kissed.

The next was the biggest at the city hall, the place where the morphs and Lunar morphs will agree to live together. "As of the day, Lunar and Morphs will be one, this will also be a wedding for the Prince of the Lunar and his Queen." Gardevoir shouted into crowd. Solaru bowed in front of his father who held a crown up high, slowly he place on top of Solaru's head. "Now come the new king of the Lunars." Soulron said. Solaru turned to the cheering crowd. "And what will a king do without her queen?" Soulron said. Crystal walk slowly in front of Solaru and bowed, Solaru held the crown but then he walk toward. "Hey Shadow, would you like to do the honors?" Solaru asked. "!... Me? I'm not sure about that." Shadow said. "Oh come on after all, she is you your daughter." Solaru said. Solaru gave crown to Shadow and he walked to Crystal, She smiled and blushed. "Crystal Darfix as the queen of the Lunars, should be with your king as long you live and never abandon him." Shadow said as he placed the crown on Crystal's head. "Wow daddy that was good." Crystal smiled. "?... Huh... what happen?... what I say?" Shadow said. "Ha mindtricks are always awesome." Solaru said. "Now come the day of the King and Queen of the Lunars." Soulron said. The crowd cheered on for Solaru and Crystal.

Three months later The Lunar morph were able stay at pearl as they like, Solaru stared out in the ocean. "Daddy!" Solaru turned behind. "Hey Luna Lunato, how you are two doing?" Solaru asked. "We're doing great daddy." Lunato said. "What about you daddy?" Lana asked. "I'm fine sweetie." Solaru smiled. "Of course your fine, nothing bad is going to happen to my sweet Solaru." Crystal smiled. "Hey Crystal, How are you?" Solaru asked. "I'm fine dear... that sunset in beautiful." Crystal sighed. "The only spot to see the sunset for my dear Crystal and our sweet little angels." Solaru smiled. "I love you Solaru." Crystal sighed. "I love you too Crystal." Solaru said.

Fin


End file.
